Be-intehaan
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This is a KaVi/KeVi story. My first try on them. Aur jahan tak story ka sawal hai woh main summarize nahi kar sakti. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki aage kya kya hoga humare KaVi ke zindagi mein. Do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Some of you know me, but not many of you do. Main ek SachVi fan hoon, lekin main yeh story KaVi/KeVi pe likh rahi hoon. Maine Neha se promise kiya tha toh main apna promise tod nahi paayi. **_

**_Main KaVi ke stories padhti hoon, lekin maine kabhi apni zindagi mein unpe nahi likha hai. Yeh pehli baar likhne jaa rahi hoon. Sorry for all the mistakes and i hope you will find it interesting. _**

**_Here is the little info about the story..._**

**_Sachin aur Purvi best friends hain issi liye aap yeh mat samajh lena ki yeh ek SachVi story hai._**

**_Here you go..._**

* * *

_**Sachin entered the Bureau and became shocked seeing Purvi doing her work. He pinched himself and went near her. She turned to him and he gave her a confused look.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Main koi sapna dekh raha hoon ya tumne aaj koi sapna nahi dekha?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab tum aaj itni jaldi kaise?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Sachin- Aaj apne Rajkumar ka sapna nahi aaya kya?_

_Purvi- Arre, aaya na. Hamesha aata hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir itni jaldi kaise aa gayi tum? I mean mujhse bhi jaldi?_

_Purvi- Woh kya hai na, Sachin? Aaj pata nahi kaise main jaldi uth gayi. Aisa lag raha hai jaise mera sapna pura hone wala hai._

_Sachin- Uss sapne wale ko dekhne ka sapna?_

_Purvi- Main hamesha ek ladke ko apne sapne mein dekhti hoon. I know yeh fairy tale jaisa lag raha hai, lekin sach mein main har raat usse apne sapne mein dekhti hoon._

_Sachin- Yaar, sapna sapna hota hai._

_Purvi- I know, lekin mujhe aaj aisa lag raha hai ki mere sapne ka Rajkumar aaj mere saamne aayega._

_**Sachin slapped his forehead in disbelief.**_

_Purvi- Tumhe yeh lagta hai na ki main apne Rajkumar ko asli zindagi mein nahi dekh paahungi?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki sapne mein aane wala log asli zindagi mein nahi aata._

_Purvi- Dekh lena tum. Bahut jald woh mujhe milega._

_Sachin- Haan, dekh lunga. Lekin pehle apna gaadi thik karo._

_Purvi- Kya hua hai meri gaadi ko?_

_Sachin- Main abhi abhi dekh ke aa raha hoon. Tire puncture hua hai piche ka._

_Purvi- Arre aise kaise tire puncture ho gaya? Pichle hafte hi toh maine change kiya tha._

_Sachin- I don't know. Maine wohi kaha jo maine dekha._

_Purvi- Yaar, meri gaadi thik kardo na._

_Sachin- Don't be so needy, Purvi. Jab apna Rajkumar mil jaayega toh usse kehna. _

_Purvi- Yaar, mere pas abhi paise nahi hain._

_Sachin- Haan toh tumhare sab cards kahan gaya?_

_Purvi- Ghar pe bhul aayi._

_Sachin(taking out his wallet)- Natak mat karo. Kanjoos kahin ki._

**_He took out his wallet and she smiled. He gave her some money and she went from there. She was about to open the door, but someone else opened it from the outside and she got hit on her forehead. Sachin came to her and she turned to him while keeping her hand on her forehead. The person entered inside and looked at Purvi. She_****_ started crying and the person became shocked, but Sachin was used to it._**

_Sachin- Yaar, ro kyun rahi ho? Galati se lag gaya._

_Person- Haan, i am really sorry. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap..._

_Purvi(turning)- Arre kya pata nahi thaaa...?_

**_She became shocked to see the person and Sachin became confused. The person smiled seeing her expression._**

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua, Purvi?_

**_She didn't say anything and the person went to others. Sachin looked at him and then at Purvi. She was still in shock._**

_Sachin- Purvi, are you OK?_

_**She stared laughing while keeping her hand on her mouth and Sachin was surprised. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He didn't know how to stop her so he just stood there. After a while, she got separated and started jumping.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, i think tumhe hospital jaana chahiye. Chalo, mere tumhare saath chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum keh rahe the na ki main apne sapne ke Rajkumar se nahi mil paahungi._

_Sachin- Haan, toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe mera Rajkumar mil gaya._

_Sachin- Abhi thodi der pehle toh mila nahi tha na?_

_Purvi- Abhi mil gaya._

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayi ho tum? Kabhi dekha nahi hai usse aur pagal ho gayi ho uske liye._

_Purvi- Maine usse dekha hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kab dekha tumne usse?_

_Purvi- Abhi._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha._

_Purvi- Arre, buddhu. Mera Rajkumar wohi hai jiske darvaja kholne se mujhe chot aayi._

_Sachin(pointing toward the person)- Matlab woh?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Huh! Kitna cute hai na? Bilkul sapne ki tarah._

**_He laughed hearing her._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Main jhut nahi bol rahi hoon. Woh wohi hai jo hamesha mere sapne mein aa kar mujhe sone nahi deta._

_Sachin(controlling his laughter)- OK, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Chalo na, usse baat karte hain._

_Sachin- Pehle gaadi thik karo._

_Purvi- Gaadi baad mein hota rahega. Pehle mera Rajkumar._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He wanted to laugh, but Purvi was serious so he controlled himself. They went to all others as the person was talking to them._**

_Sachin- Excuse me..._

**_The person turned and looked at him. Purvi smiled widely seeing him and Sachin noticed that._**

_Person- Hello, Inspector Sachin._

_Sachin- Aap mujhe jaante hain?_

_Person- Of course jaanta hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin kaise?_

_Person- Ab tumhe kaun nahi jaanta hoga? Tum ho hi itne handsome ki ladkiyan bhi..._

**_He looked at Purvi and she was still smiling._**

_Sachin- Nahi, yeh meri girlfriend nahi best friend hai. Inspector Purvi._

_Person- Ooh, toh tum ho Ispector Purvi. Har ladke ke jubaan par tumhara naam aur taarif hota hai._

**_Sachin looked at him surprisingly and Purvi still didn't say anything. Sachin shook her, so she looked at him._**

_Sachin- Waise, aap...?_

_Abhijeet- Sachin, yeh humara naya saathi hai._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Person- Inspector Kavin._

_Purvi(surprised)- Inspector Kavin?_

**_Everyone looked at her and Kavin smiled seeing her._**

_Kavin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi(dreamy)- Kya aap sach mein mujhse baat kar rahe hain?_

**_Sachin turned his head to another direction seeing her. Kavin became confused._**

_Kavin- Haan, main tumse baat kar raha hoon. Insaan hoon toh bol hunga hi na?_

_Purvi- Matlab aap mujhse... matlab mujh..._

**_She was just too happy to see him in reality._**

_Kavin- Lagta hai tum abhi bhi mujhse naraz ho. I am sorry, maine jaan bhuj kar darvaja nahi khola tha._

_Purvi(little dreamy)- Mujhe pata hai._

_Kavin- Tumhe chot aayi hai. Band aid laga lo._

**_She nodded and he walked from there. She remained standing and Sachin turned to her._**

_Sachin- Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha ki maine apne sapne ke Rajkumar ko asli zindagi mein dekha._

_Sachin- Purvi, ab yeh yahin kaam karne wala hai. Tum har din usse dekh paahogi. Lekin agar tumne apna gaadi thik nahi kiya toh problem ho jaayegi. Tum pehle tire thik karke aaho. Aane ke baad dekhte hain kya hota hai._

_Purvi- Main bas usse hi dekhte rehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhe CID officer nahi film actress banna chahiye tha. Bina paise agar itna natak kar rahi ho toh paison ke liye kya..._

_Purvi- Ooh, please. Thik hai, main jaa rahi hoon. Lekin mere aane se pehle yeh pata lagana ki mere Rajkumar ki zindagi mein kya kya chal raha hai._

_Sachin- Main naukar nahi hoon tumhara._

**_She went from there giving him an angry look. After some hours, she came back and saw Kavin alone on a chair using his phone. He was smiling reading something on the phone and she came to him. He looked up at her and she smiled._**

_Kavin- Arre, tum abhi tak yahin ho? Lunch le liye nahi gayi?_

_Purvi- Sachin bhi chala gaya?_

_Kavin- Haan. Sab chale gaye. Tum kyun nahi gayi?_

_Purvi- Main tire thik karne gayi thi._

_Kavin- Tire?_

_Purvi- Haan woh puncture ho gaya tha. _

_Kavin- OK._

_**He continued to use his phone and she just smiled seeing him. He again looked at her.**_

_Kavin- Love at first sight sunna hai?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Kavin- I think tumhe mujhse pyaar hua hai._

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya...? Kya keh rahe hain aap?_

_Kavin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Meri purani aadat hai mazak karna._

_Purvi- Mazak karna acchi baat hoti hai, lekin zyada mazak thik hai hota._

_Kavin- Tum meri senior ho ya main tumhara senior hoon?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

_Kavin- Main Sachin ke level ka hoon._

_Purvi- Toh aap mere senior huye._

_Kavin- Main tumhara senior hoon toh tum mujhe lecture kyun de rahi ho ki zyada mazak karna thik nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, main lecture nahi de rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Lunch time hai toh main akele rehna chahta hoon, please._

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

**_She nodded and went from there. He looked at her and gave her an irritated look._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Aise ko CID officer banata kaun hai, yaar? Darvaje se takrane se roti hai. Naa toh height hai aur naahi hi weight. Idiot!_

_Purvi(in mind)- Bhala yeh kya baat huyi? Koi apne Rajkumari ke saath aise baat karta hai kya? Sapne mein toh meethi meethi baatein karta hai aur asliyat mein aisa. Maybe, Sachin sahi hai. Sapna sapna hi hota hai. Inhe dekh kar toh yeh nahi lagta ki woh mujhe thoda sa bhi pasand karte hain. Aur main yahan bina dekhe hi sapne mein hi inse pyaar karne lagi. Pagal ho gayi hoon main._

* * *

**_A/N- I know zyada accha nahi tha, lekin main yeh aaj hi post kar dena chahti thi toh jaldi jaldi mein itna hi likh paayi. Agar aap log chahte ho ki main yeh story continue karoon toh review karna. Agar maine yeh story continue kiya toh i promise you ki iss story mein at least ek chapter aisa aagega jahan aap padhte padhte rohoge. Really emotional..._**

**_Any ways, waiting for the reviews. Lets see ki story continue karni hai yaa nahi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Thank you very much to those who reviewed._**

**_Hope yeh chapter bhi aap sabko pasand aayega._**

* * *

_**After sometimes, everyone came back to the Bureau and Kavin kept his phone away seeing them. Sachin and Purvi looked at each other with questions. Kavin came to them and smiled. Meanwhile, a man ran inside the Bureau and accidentally pushed Purvi. She tried to hold something for support and found Kavin's arm. She held her arm tightly and Kavin gave her a look. She pulled her hand back to herself and turned to the other man.**_

_Person(to Duo)- I am so sorry, sir._

_Abhijeet- Tum Inspector Dushyant ho?_

_Kavin- Haan, sir. Yeh mera..._

_Abhijeet- Maine issi pucha hai tumse nahi._

**_Kavin turned to another side quietly and Sachin smiled seeing Purvi as she was feeling sad seeing Kavin's expression._**

_Dushyant- Haan, sir. Main hi hoon Inspector Dushyant._

_Duo- Welcome to CID Mumbai, Dushyant._

_Dushyant- Thank you, sir._

_Kavin(in mind)- Mujhe toh kisine Welcome nahi bola toh phir Dushyant ko kyun bol rahe hain? Kaisa hain yeh log aur khaash karke yeh Purvi. She is so annoying. Pata nahi CID inspector kaise ban gayi. Lekin thanks god ki meri Junior hai varna mujhe iske orders maanne padhte aur pata nahi kya kya ho jaata._

**_He looked at her and she was busy introducing herself to Dushyant. Sachin was noticing all that._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Mujhe yeh toh pata hai ki Kavin Purvi ko pasand nahi karta, lekin phir bhi usse aise dekhne ki kya wajah ho sakti? Ab bas Bhagwan karein ki isse bhi Purvi se pyaar ho jaaye. Purvi ka ek hi sapna hai, isse asliyat mein apna banana. Hey Bhagwan, Purvi ko hamesha khushi dena._

**_Kavin went from there and Purvi looked at him. After introducing himself, Dushyant came to Kavin._**

_Dushyant- Yaar, tu itni jaldi kaise aa gaya? _

_Kavin- Main Dushyant nahi Kavin hoon. Mujhe hamesha time pe aane ki aadat hai. Tere jaise hamesha late hona mujhe pasand nahi hai._

_Dushyant- Ooh, please. Lecture mat de ab. Kitne acche hain na yahan pe sab log?_

_Kavin- Huh...!_

_Dushyant- Kya hua? Tujhe acche nahi lage kya?_

_Kavin- Nahi, yaar. Sab bahut acche hain. Lekin yeh ek hai jisse dekh ke bhi mujhe irritating feel hoti hai._

_Dushyant- Woh kaun?_

_Kavin(pointing to Purvi)- Woh!_

_Dushyant- Kya baat kar raha hai, yaar? Purvi hai na uska naam? _

_Kavin- Haan._

_Dushyant- Yaar, bahut acchi hai woh._

_Kavin- Acchi? Yaar, tune jaana hi kahan hai usse abhi tak._

_Dushyant- Haan toh tune kaunsa 4-5 ghante mein hi usse jaan liya? Tu bhi aa hi yahan aaya hai aur mujhe lagta hai ki tu Purvi ko galat samajh raha hai._

_Kavin- Yaar, chod yeh sab. Bata, kaise late ho gaya?_

_Dushyant- Arre yaar, woh Neha(Dushyant's sister) meri gaadi le kar kal college gayi thi aur accident karke aayi. _

_Kavin- Toh phir Neha ki gaadi ka kya hua?_

_Dushyant- Tire puncture hua tha._

_Kavin- Sabke gaadi ke tire puncture ho gaye the kya aaj?_

_Dushyant- Aur kiska hua hai?_

_Kavin- Woh Purvi ka hua tha._

_Dushyant- Tujhe kaise pata?_

_Kavin- Usne bataya mujhe._

_Dushyant- Tujhe aaye huye ek din bhi nahi hua hai aur Purvi sab kuch share karne lagi tujhse?_

_Kavin- Tu jaanta hai ki meri girlfriend hai toh phir kyun yeh sab...?_

_Dushyant- Accha, i am just kidding._

_Kavin- Dekh, main Riddhima se bahut pyaar karta hoon. Toh please bhul kar bhi mujhe kisi aur ke saath jodne ki koshish mar karna._

_Dushyant- Sorry, yaar. Aage se nahi bolungi kuch bhi._

_Kavin- Accha yeh late hone ki kahani main baad mein sun lunga. Pehle apna kaam kar._

_Dushyant- Tu bhi kar._

_Kavin- Tujhe orders dene ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Dushyant- Tujhe bhi mujhe orders dene ki zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Dushyant went from there and Kavin smiled at him. Purvi was looking at them so she saw him smiling. She smiled widely and Sachin was noticing that. She was standing near the door with a file on her hand and Sachin was coming to her, but someone opened the door. He got hit on his forehead just like Purvi and she came to him. The person came inside with an innocent look and looked at Sachin._**

_Purvi- Oh god, Sachin! Kitna khoon aa raha hai._

**_She looked at the person angrily and the person felt afraid thinking all will scold her._**

_Purvi- Aankhein nahi hai? Dikhta nahi hai kya tumhe? Agar nahi dikhta toh yahan kaise aa gayi?_

**_All looked at Purvi seeing her reaction and the person got tears on her eyes. Sachin turned and looked at the person. He smiled widely seeing her and the person also smiled._**

_Sachin- Arre Divya, tum...?_

_Divya- Sachin...!_

**_All looked at each other and Purvi came in front him._**

_Purvi- Tum isse dekh kar khush kyun ho rahe ho, Sachin? Iske kaaran tumhe itni chot aayi hai aur tum..._

_Sachin- Purvi, maine bataya tha na tumhe apni dost Divya ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Haan, toh?_

_Sachin- Yehi wohi hai. Meri dost._

_Purvi- Lekin iske wajah se tumhe chot..._

_Sachin- Chot toh tumhe bhi aayi thi na jab Kavin ne darvaja khola tha toh?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya? Tumne Kavin ko toh kuch nahi bola._

_Purvi- Kavin toh mere..._

_Sachin- Woh bhi accidentally ho gaya tha aur yeh bhi accidentally ho gaya hai. Tum Divya pe chillana band karo._

_Purvi- OK, thik hai. Ab nayi dost mil gayi hai toh mera kya kaam? Bye._

**_She gave the file on his hand and went out. Kavin laughed seeing her and Dushyant looked at him. He calmed himself seeing Dushyant and went to his work. After a while, Kavin got a call and he went outside to talk to the person. He was talking to the person while smiling, but saw Purvi crying at the corner. He continued his conversation, but his eyes were keep going to Purvi. He felt bad seeing her crying. He kept his phone away and came to her. She tried to wipe her tears seeing him, but couldn't. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. She looked at him and took the handkerchief from his hand. She wiped her tears and gave it back to him saying thank you. He gave her a look and sat beside her._**

_Kavin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Agar tum mujhe batana chaho toh bata sakti ho. Woh kya hai ki main kisi ko rota hua nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Kavin, Sachin ne mujhe hurt kiya._

_Kavin- Kaa... Kavin...? Any ways, kya kiya usne?_

_Purvi- Jab tak woh Divya nahi aayi thi tab tak main uski best thi aur abhi..._

**_She again cried and took the handkerchief from his hand. She wiped her tears and again gave it to him._**

_Kavin- Tum..._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai Sachin ki aur meri dosti tab se hai jab se maine CID join ki._

_Kavin- Tu...m..._

_Purvi- Main tumhe tum nahi bol sakti kya?_

_Kavin(acting as smiling)- Haan, haan. Tum bula sakti ho, tum mujhe._

_Purvi- Thank you. _

_Kavin- Pehle apne saare aanshu toh saaf karo._

**_She wiped her face and wiped her hands on her pant._**

_Kavin(in mind)- OMG! Kaisi ladki hai yeh? CID inspector kaise ban gayi yeh?_

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai Kavin, mera dost sirf ek Sachin hi hai. Aur ab se toh woh bhi uss Divya ka ho gaya._

_Kavin- Dekho, tum chinta mat karo. Sachin aisa nahi lagta mujhe. I think he really cares for you._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai, Kavin. Socha nahi tha ki Sachin aisa badal jaayega._

**_She again cried and he really felt bad for her. He couldn't see anyone crying in front him_**

_Kavin- Yaar, rona band karo._

_Purvi(looking at him)- Tumne mujhe yaar kaha?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Matlab ab se hum dost?_

_Kavin- Ahh... Woh... OK!._

_Purvi- Really? We are friends, right?_

_Kavin- Yes._

**_She hugged him and he became shocked. Sachin was used to it, but it was his first experience with Purvi. He pushed her a little bit indirectly and smiled in front her._**

_Purvi- Ek baat boloon?_

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Tum bahut cute ho._

_Kavin- Haan?_

_Purvi- You are so cute. I love you._

**_She didn't know what made her said that, but she smiled after realizing what she said. He laughed at her as he thought she was just joking._**

_Kavin- Purvi, i think ab humein andar chalta chahiye._

_Purvi- OK!_

**_He went inside while laughing and she remained smiling._**

_Purvi- Yaar, maine kaise bol diya i love you aise hi? I mean mujhe himmat kahan se mili? But jo bhi ho. Maine keh toh diya. Kavin bhi hassa matlab phasa. Matlab woh bhi mujhe pasand karta hai. Yeah!_

**_She started jumping like a little kid._**

* * *

**_A/N- Hmm... Pata nahi kaisa hai, lekin i hope koi padhte padhte so na gaye hon. I hope it turned out to be a good chapter. If not then tell me freely._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

**_At The Evening_**

**_All got ready to go home and Sachin came to Purvi. She turned to another direction seeing him._**

_Sachin- Ab yeh natak kis liye, re?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Jaaho uss Divya ke pas. Tumhari dost hai na woh?_

_Sachin- Tum jealous ho rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Oh, please. I don't love you._

_Sachin- I don't love you, too._

_Purvi- Then?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Purvi..._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai mujhe kitna bura laga jab tumne mujhe daanta?_

_Sachin- Maine kab daanta tumhe?  
_

_Purvi- Tumne kaha ki chillana band karo._

_Sachin- Haan toh yeh daant thoda na hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya tha woh?_

_Sachin- Yaar, main toh bas itna keh raha tha ki tum Divya ko gaali mat do. _

_Purvi- Lekin tumhe chot aayi thi, yaar._

_Sachin- Toh kya tumhe nahi aayi thi jab Kavin ne darvaja khola tha toh?_

_Purvi- I don't care, Sachin. I love Kavin. Lekin tum toh Divya se pyaar nahi karte na?  
_

_Sachin- Nahi karta, lekin woh meri sabse acchi dost hai._

_Purvi- Mujhse bhi acchi?_

_Sachin- Aahhh... Maybe._

**_She hit him on his shoulder with an angry face and Sachin laughed._**

_Sachin- Nahi, yaar. Tumse accha koi nahi ho sakta._

_Purvi- Natak kar rahe ho na?_

_Sachin- Natak nahi, yaar. Sach mein. Tum meri sabse acchi dost ho._

_Purvi- Sachchi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi(smiling)- Okay! Waise tumhe pata hai aaj kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kya hua? Sab naye officers aaye._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin meri personal life mein bhi kuch hua._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Maine Kavin ko i love you bol diya._

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Aur tumhe pata hai usne kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Woh muskuraya._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata? I think he likes me._

_Sachin(laughing)- Really?_

_Purvi- Arre, kyun? Kya burai hai mujh mein?_

_Sachin- Pehle toh aisi choti choti baatein ko serious lena chod do tum._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh Purvi ki Kavin ke muskurane se yeh saabit nahi hota that he likes you._

_Purvi- Tumhara matlab kya hai ki woh mujhe pasand nahi karta._

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai, lekin woh aaj hi toh aaya hai. Pehle dost ban jaaho. Sachcha pyaar dosti ke baad hi hota hai._

_Purvi- Hum already dost ban gaye hain, Sachin._

_Sachin- Kab?_

_Purvi- Jab main gusse mein bahar gayi thi na tab main ro rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe laga ki tumne mujhse natak ki dosti ki hai._

_Sachin- Itni gandi soch hai tumhari?_

_Purvi- I am sorry na, yaar._

_Sachin- Accha toh kya hua?_

_Purvi- Mujhe rota dekh woh mere pas aaya aur apna rumaal di usne mujhe._

_Sachin- Phir?_

_Purvi- Thodi der baad humari dosti ho gayi._

_Sachin- Dosti aise hoti hai?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Kya hum puch kar dost banne the?_

_Purvi- Hum toh bas aise hi ho gaye the._

_Sachin- Toh phir? Purvi, mere khayal se sachchi dosti apne aap hi hota hai. Puchne ke baad ki dosti sirf time pass hota hai._

_Purvi- Toh main kya karoon?_

_Sachin- Intazaar!_

_Purvi- Intazaar?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kiski intazaar? Kis baat ki intazaar?_

_Sachin- I am sorry, but i don't think ki Kavin tumhe sach mein apni dost banana chahta hai._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Arre, buddhu. Kuch din ruko. Usse acche se baat karo aur ab yeh mat kehna ki tum usse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Aaj hi aaya hai woh. Agar abhi se i love you bol dogi toh woh sochega ki tum pagal ho aur woh kabhi tumse dosti nahi karega._

_Purvi- Toh kya main usse dur rahoon?_

_Sachin- Itna dur bhi mat raho. Lekin limits ke saath raho. Tum uske nazar mein ek acchi CID officer, dost, junior aur senior banke dikhao._

_Purvi- Main kiski Senior hoon?_

_Sachin- Divya, Ishita, Mayur, Vansh, Karan, aur Vii..._

_Purvi- Bas bas samajh gayi main._

_Sachin- Samajh gayi na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh phir waqt ko bhi samjho aur ghar chalo. Sab chale gaye hain._

_Purvi- Haan, chalo._

**_Both of them went from there._**

**_The Next Day_**

**_Sachin and Purvi entered the Bureau and found Kavin talking to someone on the phone. Purvi smiled seeing him and looked at Sachin._**

_Sachin- Control ka meaning jaanti ho na?_

_Purvi- Pata hai mujhe._

_Sachin- OK, then._

_Purvi- Ek baar good morning kehke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Huh!_

**_Purvi walked toward Kavin while smiling and Sachin went to the bathroom._**

_Kavin(on phone)- Kya baat kar rahi ho, yaar?... Sach mein?_

**_Kavin hadn't seen her and Purvi was waiting for him to finish his conversation._**

_Kavin- Tum kal hi aa rahi ho?... Accha, thik hai. Main tumhe airport mein lene aahunga... Zaroorat kaise nahi hai, Riddhima? Pyaar karta hoon tumse. Agar tumhe lene bhi nahi aahunga toh kaise chalega?_

**_Purvi was too shocked while as teary hearing him._**

_Kavin- Riddhima, i love you and i will always do. Nahi jee sakta ab tumhare bina. Tumhare aate hi main tumhare parents se baat karne wala hoon shaadi ke liye._

**_Purvi ran from there and Sachin was also coming from the bathroom. She hugged him while crying and Sachin was shocked. Kavin turned hearing her cry as she was crying really loud._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Ab isse kya hua? Pata nahi Sachin kaise sehen kar pata hoga isse._

**_He again turned around and resumed his conversation with Riddhima._**

_Sachin(hugging her)- Kya hua, Purvi? Ro kyun rahi ho? Batao mujhe. Kya hua?_

**_She got separated and looked at him teary. He wiped her tears and made her sit on a chair. He sat on his keens while holding her hands._**

_Sachin- Batao mujhe. Kya hua aisa ki tum 2 minutes mein rone lagi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh Kavin..._

_Sachin- Kavin ne kuch bola?_

**_She shook her head._**

_Sachin- Toh phir kya hua?_

_Purvi- Woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta._

_Sachin- Yeh toh humein pehle se hi pata hai._

_Purvi- Lekin humein yeh pata nahi tha, Sachin ki ussi girlfriend hai._

_Sachin(sadly)- Uski girlfriend hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. Woh dekho, ussi se baat kar raha hai abhi._

**_She pointed toward Kavin and he was still talking with Riddhima._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum chinta mat karo._

_Purvi- Kaise naa karoon, Sachin? Sapne mein har roz usse hi dekhti hoon aur asliyat mein..._

**_She again cried. He hugged her and looked toward Kavin. Kavin kept his phone away while smiling and came to Sachin and Purvi._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, guys?_

**_Purvi was about to go, but Kavin held her wrist. She looked at him surprisingly and Sachin looked at both of them._**

_Kavin(leaving her hand)- Sorry..._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin._**

_Kavin- Batao na mujhe bhi ki kya hua._

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hua hai, Kavin._

_Kavin- Kuch toh hua hai, Sachin. Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi(rudely)- Aapke liye jaanna zaroori nahi hai, sir._

_Kavin(surprised)- Ooookkay!_

**_Kavin went to his work._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main ab Kavin se dur rehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyun kya, Sachin? Main uske karib reh kar usse bhul nahi sakti. _

_Sachin- Toh ab tum usse bhulna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata ki main kya boloon. Lekin main sirf tumhe haste huye dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Agar tumhare jaisa dost sabko miltna na, Sachin toh..._

_Sachin- Arre, bas bas. Zyada tarif mat karo meri._

**_She smiled while wiping her tears._**

_Sachin- Makeup karne ka samaan laayi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kyun?_

_Sachin- Sorry to say, lekin ab tumhe muh dhona hoga. Aur tumhara saara makeup..._

_Purvi- Sachin, main makeup nahi karti._

_Sachin- What a joke? Very funny. Hahaha..._

**_She went to the bathroom while giving him a look. He smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya, Bhagwan? Maine aapse Purvi ki khushi mangi thi aur Purvi ko rula diya aapne. Agar sapna pura nahi ho sakta tha toh sapna dekhaya hi kyun aapne? Bhagwan, please. Purvi ko har khushi milna chahiye. Thodi alag hai, lekin dil ki bahut saaf hai. Usse uska pyaar dijiye._

* * *

**_A/N- Jaanti hoon, guys. Ek bhi KaVi scene nahi hai, lekin kahani ki shuruyant abhi abhi huyi hai. Aa aage shuru hoga KaVi ki love story. Intazaar karna hoga. Sorry!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Guys, i am sorry. I know i am late. But time nahi tha. Tha bhi toh likh nahi paayi. Sorry!**_

* * *

_**Some days has passed and Kavin's life was little different now. Purvi used to ignored him so she didn't know what was wrong with him.**_

_**One Day, In The Bureau**_

_Dushyant- Dekh, Kavin. Aisa reh kar kuch nahi hone wala hai._

_Kavin- Toh aur kya karoon main, Dushyant? Tune kabhi pyaar nahi kiya hai toh tujhe nahi pata ki mujhe kaisa feel ho raha hai._

_Dushyant- Maine pyaar kiya nahi hai, magar iska matlab yeh nahi ki mujhe tera dard nahi pata. Tujhe dekh kar pata chalta hai mujhe sab kuch._

_Kavin- Dushyant, chod yaar yeh sab baatein. Kaam karte hain._

_Dushyant- Baatein toh choddenge hum, lekin kya tu Riddhima ko yaad karna chod sakta hai?_

_Kavin- Main usse kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_Dushyant- Dekh, woh ab kuch dino mein shaadi karke chali jaayegi. Uske baad tu kya karega? Abhi toh bas usne tujhe choda hai._

_Kavin- Usne apni marzi se mujhe nahi choda hai, OK?  
_

_Dushyant- Toh phir kyun choda? Kya tune choda hai?_

_Kavin- Nahi._

_Dushyant- Toh phir usne hi toh choda tha tujhe._

_Kavin- Yaar, woh apne parents ke liye yeh shaadi kar rahi hai._

_Dushyant- Lekin kar toh rahi hai na?_

_Kavin- Kya soch raha hai tu, yaar? Agar kal Neha teri baat naa maan kar kisi aur se pyaar vyaar karegi toh tujhe bura lagega ya nahi?_

_Dushyant- Obviously lagega._

_Kavin- Toh phir? Har Maa Baap apne bachche ke liye accha hi sochte hain. Riddhima ke parents ne bhi uske liye mujhse accha insaan chuna hoga. Woh khush rahe mujhe utna hi chahiye._

_Dushyant- Aur teri khushi ka kya?_

_Kavin- Main? Yaar, main ek CID officer hoon. Kabhi bhi mar sakta hoon. Abhi bhi mar sakta hoon aur 10-20 saal baad bhi mar sakta hoon._

_Dushyant- Kya tu kabhi usse bhul paayega?_

_Kavin- Maine usse sachche dil se pyaar kiya hai, yaar. Waqt lagega, lekin tu chinta mat kar. Kavin naam hai mera. Nothing is impossible for Kavin._

_Dushyant- Good!_

_Kavin- Ab kaam karein?_

_Dushyant- Nahi toh kya ACP sir ki daant khayi hai?_

_**Kavin smiled and Dushyant turned to go, but he saw Sachin and Purvi. Kavin also saw them and Dushyant smiled.**_

_Dushyant- Good morning!_

_Sachin- Kya good morning, yaar? Yahan itna sab kuch ho raha tha aur humein kaanon kaan khabar tak nahi? This is not done!_

_Kavin- Yaar, Sachin. Dushyant ki galti nahi hai. Maine manna kiya tha usse._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kyunki main kisi ka sympathy nai chahta._

_Purvi- Dega bhi kaun tumhe sympathy? Main toh nahi dene wali._

_Kavin- Sab tumhare jaise nahi hote._

_Sachin- Right! Sab Purvi jaise nahi hote._

_Purvi- Matlab kya hai tum dono ka?_

_Dushyant- Guys, ab ladna mat plz._

_Purvi- Hum lad nahi rahe hain, sir? Dosti hai yeh._

_Dushyant- Kavin bhi tumhara dost hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_Dushyant- Pata nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Kavin- Yaar, kya tum bhi isse baatein kar rahe ho? Chalo._

**_Kavin pulled Dushyant from there. Purvi was staring at Kavin._**

_Sachin- Ab tumhe kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kavin ke andar pehla pyaar ko khone ka dard hai, lekin woh phir bhi aise baatein kar raha hai jaise usse koi fark hi nahi padhta._

_Sachin- Yaar, aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki usse sirf laga ho ki woh uss... Kya naam tha uska?_

_Purvi- Riddhima._

_Sachin- Haan, Riddhima. Usse pyaar karta hai, lekin asli mein real feelings hi naa ho._

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Mujhe toh bahut taklif huyi thi jab mujhe pata chala tha ki Kavin kisi aur se pyaar karta hai. Lekin yahan toh Riddhima ki shaadi tak hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Yeh Divya kahan gayi?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Order dena hai usse?_

_Purvi- Main usse orders nahi deti._

_Sachin- Sabse zyada ussi ko deti ho. Divya yeh karo, Divya woh karo, Divya woh file update karo, blah blah blah..._

_Purvi- Main aisa nahi karti, OK?_

_Sachin- Kya karti ho aur kya nahi, yeh toh sirf mujhe hi pata hai._

_Purvi- Waise bahut pyaar karte ho apni Divya ko?_

_Sachin- Of course. After all, tumhare baad toh woh hi aati hai mere liye._

_Purvi- Accha toh thik hai. Kaam karte hain. OK?_

_Sachin- OK!_

**_After some days, Riddhima got married, but Kavin was not that much happy or sad. Actually, he had never loved her. His attractive towards her made him thinks that he loves her. Purvi was happy thinking she now got a chance to get her prince. One day, Kavin was coming to the Bureau and saw Purvi standing at the side of the road._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Yeh Purvi hi hai na? Haan, yeh toh Purvi hi hai. Lekin yeh yahan kya kar rahi hai? Waise kuch kaam karti toh nahi hai. Hamesha sawal karti rehti hai. Sir, ab hum kya karein? Sir, ab hum uska pata kaise lagahenge? Sir, yeh kaise karenge?, sir, woh kaise karenge? OMG! Sar dard kar deti hai kabhi kabhi toh. Lekin jo bhi ho, puchta hoon ek baar ki kya problem hai._

**_He went in front her and stopped the car. She looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Tum yahan?_

_Kavin- Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Sawal maine pehle pucha hai._

_Purvi- Toh jawab main pehle mang rahi hoon._

_Kavin- God! OK! Maine tumhe yahan akele road ke bichon bich dekha toh puche aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Tumhe meri itni fikar kyun hai?_

_Kavin- Kya matlab kyun hai? Mera farz hai logon ko safe rakhna._

_Purvi, Don't forget ki main bhi ek CID officer hoon._

_Kavin- I know, lekin sirf naam ki CID officer. Koi kaam toh karti nahi ho kabhi._

_Purvi- Main koi kaam nahi karti? Main?_

_Kavin- Ji, haan, Madam. Aap!_

_Purvi- Dekho, main yahan ek zaroori kaam se aayi hoon._

_Kavin- Kaisa kaam?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kyun batau?_

_Kavin- Do not forget, Miss. Purvi! I am your Senior!_

**_Purvi laughed and he looked at her like what the..._**

_Kavin- Has kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum bahut funny ho._

_Kavin- Main funny?_

_Purvi- Haan. Thoda nahi. Bahut funny._

_Kavin- Funny kaise hoon main?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Nahi, nahi. Batao na. How am i funny?_

_Purvi- You are not funny! You are handsome!_

**_He looked at her while smiling and she turned to other side._**

_Purvi- I mean..._

_Kavin(coming toward her)- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Dekho, Kavin. Main yahan apna ek important kaam karne aayi hoon._

_Kavin- Kaisa important kaam?_

_Purvi- Abhi nahi bata sakti._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki nahi bata sakti._

_Kavin- You love me, na?_

_Purvi- What?_

_Kavin- Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, right?_

_Purvi- Kisne bola yeh? Yeh afwa kisne phelayi hai?_

_Kavin(holding her hand)- Kitne dino tak apne jazbaat chupa ke rakhogi?_

_Purvi- Dekho, abhi maiii..._

_Kavin- Tum kya?_

_Purvi- Main woh..._

**_Kavin wanted to laugh seeing her reaction, but Purvi was being serious. She saw a man coming toward them, so she pushed him._**

_Kavin- Arre...!_

_Purvi- Mera khabri aa gaya._

_Kavin(confused)- Khabri?_

_Purvi- Tum jaaho._

_Kavin- Arre main bhi toh CID officer hoon._

_Purvi- Dekho, yahan tumhara koi kaam nahi hai. Agar late ho jaahoge toh ACP sir daantenge._

_Kavin- Meri itni fikar?_

_Purvi- Jaaho matlab jaaho na?_

_Kavin- OK, jaa raha hoon._

**_He sat on the car and went from there._**

* * *

**_A/N- I know utna accha nahi hai aur naahi lamba hai. But i tried my best. Review karna._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

**_Divyaa- I am so happy ki tumhe meri kahi huyi baat yaad hai. Lekin woh kya hai ki story thoda change ho gaya hai. Meri dusri story mein reviewers ne kaha ki maine unn sabko bahut rulaya. Yaar, main kisi ko rulana nahi chahti. Issi liye soch rahi hoon ki happy happy wala story de doon tum sab ko. Lekin chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Aage kya likhungi, yeh mujhe bhi nahi pata. Rula bhi sakti hoon aur hassa bhi sakti hoon. It depends on time. So, padhti raho. Aage pata chal jaayega tumhe khud. Thanks!_**

* * *

_**In The Bureau**_

_**Kavin entered and Sachin came to him with a tensed look.**_

_Kavin- Sachin...! Are you, okay?_

_Sachin- Yaar, main thik hoon. _

_Kavin- Toh itne tensed kyun dikh rahe ho tum mujhe?_

_Sachin- Yaar, yeh Purvi nahi aayi hai abhi tak._

_Kavin- Oh, woh?_

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai ki woh kahan hai?_

_Kavin- Actually toh nahi pata, magar haan. Maine usse road mein dekha tha. Keh rahi thi ki khabri ka intezaar kar rahi hai._

_Sachin- Kaisa khabri? Mujhe toh nahi bataya usne?_

_Kavin- Woh tumhe har cheez batati hai?_

_Sachin- Haan. Har choti choti baat._

_Kavin- Agar aisa hi hai toh phone karke puch lo na usse._

_Sachin- Phone band hai uska. Jab aayegi toh dekhaunga usse._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Sachin- Usne aaj tak mera gussa dekha hi nahi dekha hai. Sirf pyaar dekha hai usne mera._

_Kavin- Tum usse pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin- Kaisi baatein karte ho, yaar? Of course, karta hoon._

_Kavin- But i thought woh tumhari best friend hai._

_Sachin- Best friend hai issi liye toh pyaar karta hoon usse._

_Kavin- Ohh... Matlab woh wala pyaar nahi karte?_

_Sachin- Woh matlab?_

_Kavin- Humsafar wala._

_Sachin- Naa...! Waisa wala pyaar karne ke liye aaj tak koi mili hi nahi hai._

_Kavin- Tumhe aaj tak koi ladki pasand nahi aayi?_

_Sachin- Ek aayi toh thi magar..._

_Kavin- Magar...?_

_Sachin- Bhagya mein nahi thi meri._

_Kavin- Matlab tumse dur chali gayi?_

_Sachin- Bahut dur chali gayi. _

_Kavin- Matlab uski death ho gayi?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi ab woh kahan hai. Tumhe kisi ne bataya nahi mere aur uske baare mein?_

_Kavin- Nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi se puchna kisi din._

_Kavin- Tum hi bata do. Woh confuse kar deti hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Zindagi bhar ussi ke saath kehna hai tumhe. Adjust karna shikh lo._

_Kavin- Kya matlab hai tumhara? I don't even like her._

_Sachin- Why don't you like her? Acchi ladki hai._

_Kavin- Kahan ki acchi? Ek dam pagal jaisi hai._

_Sachin- Tumne usse aaj tak pehchanna hi kahan hai? Kuch din pehle hi aaye ho tum yahan. Aage aage dekho hota hai kya._

_Kavin- Kya hoga, yaar? Kuch nahi hone wala._

_Sachin- Intezaar toh karo. Kal kya ho kisi ko nahi pata._

_Kavin- Kaunsi movie ki line hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Asli zindagi ki line hai. Sab kuch mazak nahi hota, yaar. Be serious!_

_Kavin- Okay!  
_

**_Meanwhile, the telephone rang. Sachin got the phone._**

_Sachin- CID Bureau...!_

_Person- Sahab, ek ladki mili thi humein._

_Sachin- Ji, kya hua hai usse?_

_Person- Goli lagi hai, sahab._

_Sachin- Thik hai, hum aate hain._

_Person- Sahab, iss ladki ke pas CID ki id hai. Aur hum usse hospital le aaye hain._

**_He turned to Kavin with a worried face._**

_Sachin- Ji, kya naam hai... id par?_

_Person- Purvi._

_Sachin(shocked)- Purvi?_

_Person- Ji, haan, sahab._

_Sachin- Hum abhi aa rahe hain. Kaunsi hospital mein hain aap? Matlab Purvi kahan hai?_

_Person- City hospital._

_Sachin- Dhanyawaad._

**_He kept the phone down and turned to Kavin with teary eyes._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, Sachin? Purvi ko kuch hua kya?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Kavin, usse goli lagi hai._

_Kavin- Goli?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kavin- Lekin abhi toh main mila tha usse. She was perfectly fine._

_Sachin- Tumne bataya ki woh khabri ka intezaar kar rahi thi._

_Kavin- Haan, toh?_

_Sachin- Ho sakta hai ki woh khabri ke bataye huye information sun kar kahin chali gayi ho._

_Kavin- Ho toh sakta hai. Ziddi bahut hai._

_Sachin- Tum chal rahe ho ya nahi?_

_Kavin- Chalo._

_**Both of them went to the Hospital. Sachin was too tensed and Kavin was also little worried. After all, he cares for all. They met the man and he gave them Purvi's stuff and went from there. After a while, they went to see her and she was laying on the bed. A drop of tear fell from Sachin's eye seeing her and Kavin kept his hand on his shoulder.**_

_Kavin- Sachin, ro kyun rahe ho, yaar? Purvi thik hai. Doctor ne bataya na? _

_Sachin- Haan, lekin phir bhi aanshu aa rahe hain._

_Kavin- __Itna zyada bolne wali ladki aaj aise oxygen mask ke saath hospital ke bed pe leti huyi hai._

_Sachin- Jab thik hogi toh bahut daantunga isse main._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre, hum marr thodi gaye the. Humein kuch bataye bina hi aise kaam..._

_Kavin- I know you are hurt, but roho mat. __Mard ho aur usse bhi zyada ek CID officer ho._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Ab rona dhona band._

_Kavin- Good!_

_**Kavin smiled and Sachin also smiled while wiping his tears. Both of them went near her and Sachin sat on the stool while Kavin stood beside him.**_

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai, Kavin, Purvi bahut bolti hai, funny hai, emotional hai, khubsurat bhi, aur sabse khaas baat yeh ki dil bahut saaf hai iska, lekin parents nahi hain iske. Mere bhi nahi hain._

_Kavin- Tum dono ke hi parents nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Agar koi usse bura bolta hai toh woh roti hai. Sabke saamne nahi roti, ya toh mere saamne roti hai ya toh akele roti hai. Woh har din roti hai. Pata hai kyun?_

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki woh jisse pyaar karti hai na woh usse pasand tak nahi karta._

_Kavin- Kyun nahi karta?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Shayad waqt chahiye usse._

_Kavin- Lekin hai kaun woh? Mujhe bhi batao. Agar main usse jaanta hoon toh shayad main Purvi ki madat kar pahoon._

_Sachin- Tum Purvi ki madat karna chahte ho?_

_Kavin- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Madat karna chahte ho uski?_

_Kavin- Haan. Mujhe pata hai ki anaath hone ka dard kaisa hota hai. Jab hum kissi se pyaar karte hain aur woh humein nahi milte toh kaisa lagta hai yeh mujhe acche se pata hai._

_Sachin- Tum bhi anaath ho?_

_Kavin- Anaath toh anaath hi hoon par Dushyant ke parents hi mere parents hain. Mere parents ki death ke baad main ussi ke ghar mein rehta hoon. _

_Sachin- Oh, toh tum dono Bhai jaise ho?_

_Kavin- Haan. Humari ek Behen bhi hai. Matlab Dushyant ki._

_Sachin- Naam kya hai?_

_Kavin- Yaar, bahut choti hai._

_Sachin- Toh kya hua?_

_Kavin- Tumhare liye choti hai._

_Sachin(smiling)- Arre, pagal. Maine bas naam pucha hai._

_Kavin- Mazak kar raha hoon, yaar. Neha hai uska naam._

_Sachin- OK... Waise kya tumhari first crush Riddhima thi?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Lekin soch raha hoon ab sirf shaadi ke baad apni biwi ko hi pyaar karoon._

_Sachin- Arrange marriage karni hai?_

_Kavin- Love ne toh dhoka de diya. Ab jo Maa Baba aur Neha bolegi ussi se shaadi karunga. _

_Sachin- Aur Dushyant?_

_Kavin- Dushyant ko abhi tak kisi se pyaar hua hi nahi. Shayad arrange marriage hogi uski bhi._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe toh love marriage karni hai._

_Kavin- Jisse Purvi pyaar karti hai woh usse pasand nahi karta. Aur tum dono best friends bhi ho. Ek dusre ko bahut acche se jaante bhi ho. Kyun na tum dono hi shaadi karlo?_

_Sachin- Pagal ho kya? Main aur Purvi? Sapne mein bhi socha nahi hai humein yeh. Aur jisko Purvi milegi na woh bahut khush kismat hoga. Aur meri kismat itni acchi kahan?_

_Kavin- Main kar loon Purvi se shaadi?_

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya?_

_Kavin- Kar loon kya?_

_Sachin- Haan... Haan, karo._

_Kavin- Lekin kya woh uss ladke ko bhul kar mujhse pyaar karegi?_

_Sachin- Yaar, saath rehte rehte pyaar ho jaata hai._

_Kavin- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kavin- Toh tumhe Purvi se aur usse tumse pyaar kyun nahi hua?_

_Sachin- Yaar, kaha na maine ki we are best friends. Kabhi socha nahi aisa waisa._

_Kavin- Kya tum chahte ho ki main Purvi se shaadi karoon?_

_Sachin- Agar usse zindagi bhar khush rakh sakte ho toh karo. Main khud tumhe uska haath tumhare haath mein dunga._

_Kavin- Waah! What a dialogue?_

_Sachin- Koi movie ka nahi hai. Maine khud apne mann se bola hai._

_Kavin- Thik hai._

**_They smiled. After sometimes, a nurse came and told them to go outside._**

**_Outside The Room_**

_Sachin- Kavin..._

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum toh Purvi ko pasand tak nahi karte. Lekin phir bhi aise uske kaaran hospital mein ho. Aisa kyun?_

_Kavin- Yaar, mujhe pasand nahi hai matlab uss type se pasand nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Kavin- Matlab as a girlfriend pasand nahi._

_Sachin- Ooh... Lekin tum toh abhi usse shaadi karne ki baat kar rahe the._

_Kavin- Mazak tha, yaar. Serious kyun ho rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Mazak tha?_

_Kavin- Of course! Purvi ko maine abhi acche se jaana hi kahan hai? Waqt de do. Dekhte hain ki kya hota hai. Kal kya ho yeh kisi ko nahi pata._

**_Sachin smiled at him. The day passed sadly for all the CID officers. The next day, everyone came to visit Purvi and she smiled seeing all there. But Sachin was standing little far from everyone. Kavin and Dushyant were besides him._**

_ACP- Kaisi ho?_

_Purvi- Thik hoon, sir._

**_Sachin turned his head to another direction hearing her and Kavin smiled seeing him._**

_ACP- Lekin yeh hua kaise?_

_Purvi- Woh sir, mere khabri ne mujhe ek jagah ke baare mein bataya tha. Toh main wahan gayi thi._

_Sachin(coming towards her with anger)- Akele jaane ki kya zaroorat thi? Kya hum sab marr gaye the tumhare __liye?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- No, Purvi. You hurt me. You really do._

_Kavin- Tumne mujhe bhi nahi bataya, Purvi. Mujhe toh batati. Tumne mujhe wahan rukne bhi nahi diya._

_Purvi- Tum dono mujhe dosh de rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki tumhari galti hai. Goli lagi hai iska matlab yeh nahi ki hum tumhari galti ko galti nahi kahenge. Tumne mujhe nahi bataya, thik hai. Kamse kam Kavin ko toh batati. Tum toh usse pyaaa..._

**_A drop of tear fell from her eye so he stopped. Kavin felt sad seeing her in such a condition and confused hearing Sachin. All became confused and Sachin felt guilty._**

_Sachin- I am sorry. Mera koi haq nahi hai tumhe daante ka. Main toh bas dost hoon tumhara. I am sorry._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai maine kisi ko kuch kyun nahi bataya?_

_Sachin- Pata hai. Kyunki tumhe lagta hai ki tum kuch bhi kar sakti ho. Akele!_

_Purvi- Nahi...! Maine iss liye nahi bataya kyunki main yahan jitne bhi log khade hain unn sabse pyaar karti hoon. Nahi chahti ki kisi ko bhi chot aaye._

_Sachin- Oh, really? Agar hum mein se koi wahan gaya hota toh shayad kisi ko body pe chot lagti, lekin tumhare kaaran humein dil pe chot lagi hai._

_Purvi- Tum samajhte kyun nahi ho, sachin?_

_Kavin- Purvi, tumhara zyada bolna accha nahi hai. Dekho, Sachin ka matlab bas itna hai ki tumhe hum mein se kisi ko batana chahiye tha. Agar bataya hota toh aaj shayad tum iss room mein iss bed pe iss haal mein nahi hoti._

_Purvi- I understand._

_Sachin- Kavin ke ek baar samajhane mein samajh gayi aur main jo itni der se bol raha tha woh sab bakwas lag raha tha tumhe. Samajh mein hi nahi aa raha tha tumhe ki main kya kehne ki koshish kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Kavin matlab ab..._

_Sachin- Shut up!_

**_She smiled while wiping her tears. After some days, she got discharged and Sachin took her home. One day, Kavin came to visit her at her home and she was cooking lunch. He belled the door and she opened the door thinking it might be Sachin, but became shocked seeing Kavin. He was standing there with bouquet and smile. She was amazed, but smiled and welcomed him. Before she could tell him to sit, he sat down. She was surprised, but he was smiling. _**

_Purvi- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Tumhe dekhne aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kya matlab kyun? Hum saath mein kaam karte hain. Fikar hai tumhari._

_Purvi- Tumhe aur meri fikar?_

_Kavin- Kyun? Nahi honi chahiye thi? _

_Purvi- Jo dene aaye ho woh toh do._

_Kavin- Oh sorry, main kuch dene nahi aaya hoon. Bas tumhari haal chaal jaanne aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Oh..._

_Kavin- Actually, yeh phool Neha ke liye hai._

_Purvi(self talking)- Ab yeh Neha kaun hai?_

_Kavin- Neha Behen hai meri._

_Purvi(smiling)- Behen?_

_Kavin- You know, kabhi kabhi mujhe sak hota hai tumpe._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Kavin- Kahin tum sach mein mujhse pyaar toh nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya tum chahte ho ki main tumse pyaar karoon?_

_Kavin- Chahta toh bahut kuch hoon tumse._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Kavin- I know, main tumhe funny lagunga, lekin mujhe kuch kehna hai tumse._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Khana milega?_

_Purvi- Khana?_

_Kavin- Haan. Bahut bhuk lagi hai. Abhi abhi ek case solve karke aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Oh..._

_Kavin- Tumhe kya laga?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi laga mujhe. Thoda intezaar karo. Ban raha hai._

_Kavin- Thank you._

_Purvi- OK!_

**_She went to the kitchen and he smiled at her._**

_Kavin- Itni bhi buri nahi hai._

**_He smiled again._**

* * *

**_A/N- Kaisa tha? Pata hai mujhe ki utna accha nahi tha. Par ab aage honge KaVi ke scenes. Agar bore huye toh maaf mangti hoon. Sorry! Lekin agar accha laga toh review karna mat bhulna. Late update ke liye another sorry. Hope agla chapter jaldi update kar paahungi._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

_**Purvi called him for the lunch and he went to the dinning table. He looked at the foods and then looked at her.**_

_Kavin- Yeh kya banaya hai tumne?_

_Purvi- Khana! Dikhta nahi hai?_

_Kavin- Tum isse khana bolti ho?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara? Agar khana hai toh khao varna jaaho._

_Kavin- Arre nahi. Bhuk lagi hai, lekin yeh khana..._

_Purvi- Agar nahi pasand toh mat khao. Mera khana bach jaayega._

_Kavin- Aisa mat kaho, yaar. Bhuk lagi hai. Jaisa bhi hai thoda kha leta hoon._

_Purvi- Sure?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_**He sat on the chair making a face and she served him. She also sat next to him after serving for herself. He turned to her and smiled.**_

_Purvi- Khao._

_Kavin- Haan._

_**He again smiled and took a spoon of food. He was amazed as the food was too good.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua? Dekho, agar pasand nahi aaya toh mat khao. I am not forcing you._

_Kavin- Khana..._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Khana bahut accha hai. Adaalat mein KD Pathak kehta hai ki jo dikhta hai woh hota nahi aur jo hota hai woh dikhta nahi._

_Purvi(smiling)- Tumhe khana accha laga?_

_Kavin- Bahut accha laga._

_**She smiled widely and he smiled.**_

_Kavin- Thanks._

_Purvi- Ab khao bhi. Bhuk lagi hai na?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_**He started eating the food and she just looked at him while smiling. He noticed her, so he started eating. He was also looking at her indirectly and smiling. After sometimes, both of them finished eating.**_

_Kavin- Khana ke liye bahut bahut bahut shukriya._

_Purvi- Tumhe accha laga, yehi bahut hai mere liye._

_Kavin- Waise Sachin bhi aata hai yahan khana khane?_

_Purvi- Haan, kabhi kabhi shaam ko yahin kha kar jaata hai. Lekin kyun?_

_Kavin- Nahi, bas aise hi. Bahut pyaar karta hai na tumse issi liye._

_Purvi- Sachin pyaar karta hai mujhse?_

_Kavin- Haan. Bahut zyada._

_**She became shocked.**_

_Purvi- Usne khud bola tumhe ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai?_

_Kavin- Usse dekh kar bhi pata chalta hai._

_Purvi- Oh my god!_

_Kavin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- OK, toh main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Kabhi kabhi aate rehna._

_Kavin(smiling)- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Khana khane._

_Kavin- Har roz de paahogi?_

_Purvi- Zindagi bhar de sakti hoon agar tum khana chaho toh._

_Kavin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Thanks._

_**He smiled and got the bouquet from the table. She was looking at the flowers and he came to her.**_

_Kavin- Tumhe yeh phool acche lage lagta hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh sach mein bahut laga. Lekin..._

_Kavin(giving her)- Agar itna hi accha laga toh tum rakh lo._

_Purvi- Nahi. Yeh toh tumne Neha ke liye liya hai._

_Kavin- Koi baat nahi. Ghar jaate waqt dusra le lunga._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe nahi chahiye ab yeh._

_Kavin- Rakh lo na, please._

_Purvi- Nahi, Kavin. Woh toh main bas aise hi..._

_Kavin- Please._

_**She looked at him and he was standing there with a cute smile.**_

_Purvi- Okay!_

_**He gave her the bouquet and she smiled.**_

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Kavin- It's OK. Ab main chalta hoon._

_**She nodded lightly and he went from there. She looked at the bouquet and smiled. At the evening, Sachin called her to say he is coming and to cook dinner for him, but she didn't answer his phone. He was confused, in fact shocked. He then just came to the house and she opened the door. He came inside, but she was not evening looking at him.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, kuch hua hai kya?_

_Purvi- Jo kabhi socha nahi tha woh kar diya hai tumne._

_Sachin- Maine? Maine kya kar diya?_

_Purvi- Tum pyaar karte ho mujhse?_

_Sachin- Nahi toh. Aaj achanak se yeh sawal kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe Kavin ne bataya ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho._

_Sachin- What? Kavin ne?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Aur tumhe mujhse zyada uss pe bharosa hai. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Yaar, sach batao. Pyaar karte ho kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi... Tumhe pata hai ki main usse abhi tak pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Rupali ko na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh phir Kavin ne aisa kyun kaha ki tum...? Pata hai main kitna darr gayi thi?_

_Sachin- Mere abhi tak aise din nahi aaye hain ki main tumse pyaar kar baithunga._

_Purvi- Oh, please._

_Sachin- Waise hum ek kaam kar sakte hain ab._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Kavin ne kaha ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon, right?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh kyun na hum natak kare uske saamne._

_Purvi- Kyun?  
_

_Sachin- Tum usse paana chahti nahi ho kya?_

_Purvi- Chahti toh hoon, lekin hum usse force nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Yaar, hum force nahi kar rahe hain. Dekho! Woh pehle tumhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi karta tha, lekin abhi thoda thoda shayad..._

_Purvi- Woh pasand karta hai mujhe?_

_Sachin- Waisa wala pasand ka nahi pata. Normal pasand. Insaaniyat ke naate._

_Purvi- Ohh..._

_Sachin- Don't be too sad. Listen to me._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum usse dosti karo. Hum jaise hain na waise hi ho jaaho. Woh bhi tumhare baare mein jaanega aur tum bhi uske baare mein aur jaan paahogi._

_Purvi- Isse kya hoga?_

_Sachin- Woh kehte hain na ki agar hum kisi ke saath zyada waqt beetayenge toh humein unse pyaar ho jaata hai?_

_Purvi- Agar yeh sach hai toh humare bich bhi..._

_Sachin- Yaar, humare bhagya mein ek dusre ko pyaar karna likha nahi hai. Bhagwaan ne humare saath rakha zaroor hai, lekin zindagi bhar ke liye nahi._

_Purvi- Toh tumhe lagta hai ki Kavin ko bhi mujhse pyaar ho jaayega?_

_Sachin- Yes!_

_Purvi- Lekin, Sachin. Main koi natak nahi karna chahti. Woh mujhse pyaar nahi karta toh kya ho gaya? Main toh karti hoon. Usse har samaye apne aankhon ke saamne dekh sakti hoon. Aur kuch nahi chahiye mujhe._

**_Sachin smiled at her._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Chahe tum kuch bhi keh lo, Purvi. Mujhe acche se pata hai ki tum kya chahti ho aur tumhe kya chahiye. Dost hoon main tumhara. Main chahta hoon ki tumhe tumhara pyaar mile. Dekhna, ek din Kavin tumse pyaar zaroor karega._

**_She looked at him and became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya soch rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi... Khana khane aaya tha, lekin shayad..._

_Purvi- Toh kha ke jaaho na._

_Sachin- Pakaya hai mere liye bhi?_

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe pata tha ki tum aane wale ho._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhara koi phone nahi uthaya toh..._

_Sachin- Tum toh naraz thi mujhse toh phir kyun pakaya mere liye?_

_Purvi- Dil ne kaha issi liye._

_Sachin- Tumhara dil aur kya kehta hai?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Khana do.._

_Purvi- Okay!_

**_Both of them did their dinner and after sometimes, Sachin went from there. The next day, Kavin entered the Bureau and saw Sachin and Purvi discussing something._**

_Purvi- Dekho, Sachin. Mujhse yeh sab natak nahi hota._

_Sachin- Lekin zaroori hai karna._

_Purvi- Koi zaroorat nahi hai. Agar Bhagwaan ne humein saath dekhna chaha hai toh bina koi natak ke hum saath ho jaayenge._

_Sachin- Tum samajh na..._

_Kavin- Hello, guys!_

**_Kavin came to them while smiling and they looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Hello, Kavin._

_**Purvi just looked at Kavin and he noticed her.**_

_Kavin- Aisa kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Waise tum dono kis natak ki baat kar rahe the?_

_Sachin(turning to Purvi)- Natak?_

_Kavin- Haan, woh tum dono kuch keh rahe the._

_Sachin- Nahi, woh bas..._

_Purvi- Hum kuch nahi keh rahe the, OK?_

_Sachin- Actually, tumhe toh pata hi hai ki main Purvi se kitna pyaar karta hoon._

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Kavin smiled._**

_Kavin- Toh?_

_Sachin- Main isko date pe jaane ko bol raha hoon, lekin isse yeh sab natak lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Date?  
_

_Sachin- Purvi, Kavin se kuch bhi mat chupao. Dekho, woh humare baare mein jaanta hai._

_Kavin- Haan, mujhe toh sab kuch pata hai._

_Purvi- Kavin, tumhe jaisa lagta hai waisa kuch bhi nahi hai._

_Kavin- Mujhe kuch nahi lag raha. Main jo aankhon ke saamne dekhta hoon uss mein yakeen karta hoon._

_Sachin- Matlab tum kabhi apni dil ki baat nahi sunte?_

_Kavin- Nahi, aisa bhi nahi hai, lekin zyada tar main dil ki nahi sunta. Woh kya hai ki dil emotional ho jaata hai aur yeh kabhi kabhi saahi nahi sochta._

_Sachin- So toh hai._

_Purvi- Guys, dekho..._

_Sachin- Kavin, kyun na hum sab log kal kahin ghumne jaayen?_

_Kavin- Ghumne?_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh tum kya keh rahe ho? Aur kyun? Yahan itna kaam hai aur tumhe ghumne ki padi hai?_

_Kavin- Nahi, Purvi. Kaam toh har zor hota hai. Aur bhi toh hain. Lekin ghumne ka mauka har roz nahi milta._

_Purvi- Yaar, tum bhi Sachin ke saath?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Tum samajh nahi rahe ho, Kavin._

_Kavin- Actually, sirf tum dono hi chale jaaho._

_Sachin- Nahi, tum bhi chal rahe ho humare saath._

_Kavin- Yaar, main kabab mein haddi nahi banna chahta._

_Sachin- Iss mein kabab mein haddi banne wali kya baat hai?_

_Kavin- Wahan tum dono ke saath mein kya karunga? Romance ke bich mein..._

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, Kavin._

_Kavin- Accha thik hai phir. Agar tum dono mujhe saath le kar jaana hi chahte ho toh main Dushyant ko bhi bolta hoon. Woh bhi humare saath jaayega. Thik hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun nahi? In fact, bahut maza aayega._

_Kavin- OK. Lekin hum jaayenge kahan?_

_Purvi- Kahin nahi._

_Sachin- Yeh sochne wali baat hai._

_Kavin- Yaar, garmi bahut hai. Beach chalte hain. Thoda ghum aayenge toh mood bhi ban jaayega._

_Sachin- Acchi soch hai._

_Kavin- What do you think, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Jo karna hai karo. I don't care!_

**_She went from there._**

_Kavin- Yaar, shayad Purvi nahi chahti ki main bhi chalun._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hai. Woh aisi hi hai._

_Kavin- Sure?_

_Sachin- Yaa..._

_Kavin- OK._

**_Both of them smiled. After requesting many times, Purvi agreed. _****_Kevin told Dushyant about it and he also said yes after thinking a while. _**

**_The Next Day, At The Beach_**

**_All of them were walking while taking about their college days, but Purvi was observing Kavin and his smile. Dushyant saw that and Sachin already knew__ tha__t._**

_Dushyant(thinking)- Yeh Kavin toh keh raha tha ki Sachin aur Purvi ek saath hain, lekin yeh Purvi ko kabse sirf usko hi dekhe jaa rahi hai. Chakkar kya hai akhir?_

**_He looked at all of them and became confused. After a while, kids were running around and they pushed Purvi into the water. Sachin laughed, but Purvi felt insulted. Sachin was expecting Kavin to help her and he did. Kevin gave his hand for her to got up. No one noticed her tears as her face was all watery. After seeing Sachin laughing, Dushyant also laughed. Kavin smiled, but noticed that she was actually crying. She ran from there and Kavin went behind her. Dushyant stopped laughing and looked at Sachin, who was still smiling._**

_Dushyant- Shayad humein hasna nahi chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Don't worry, Dushyant._

_Dushyant- Nahi, yaar. Dekha nahi tumne? She was looking too sad._

_Sachin- Haan, dekha. Ro rahi thi._

_Dushyant- Toh phir has kyun rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Kyunki mujhe pata hai ki woh ab se ek min. mein thik ho jaayegi._

_Dushyant- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Kavin jo gaya hai uske piche._

_Dushyant- Yaar, i don't understand one thing._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- Kavin keh raha tha ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho aur shayad woh bhi... I mean Purvi bhi. I am sorry, lekin agar woh tumse pyaar karti hai toh Kavin ko dekh kar kyun muskurati hai?_

_Sachin- Tumne pyaar kiya nahi hai na?_

_Dushyant- Haan, nahi kiya hai. Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh shayad tumhe pata nahi hoga ki jab hum uss insaan ko jisse humne pyaar kiya hai, usse apne saamne dekhte hain toh dil khush hota hai._

_Dushyant- Tum mujhe aur confuse kar rahe ho._

_Sachin- Main bas itna keh raha hoon ki Purvi Kavin se pyaar karti hai._

_Dushyant(shocked)- What?_

_Sachin- Haan. Aur yeh aaj kal ki baat nahi hai. Purvi ne hamesha se Kavin ka sapna dekha hai. Usse milne se pehle se hi woh usse pyaar karti thi. Apne sapne mein dekha karti thi woh usse._

_Dushyant- Yeh kuch filmy nahi hua?_

_Sachin- Sunne mein filmy hai, lekin sach mein aisa hua hai._

_Dushyant- Toh kya yeh baat Kavin ko pata hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, abhi nahi. Kavin ko lagta hai ki main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon, toh maine socha ki kyun na iss baat ka faida uthaya jaaye._

_Dushyant- Toh tum natak kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki main chahta hoon ki Purvi ko uska pyaar mile._

_Dushyant- Acchi baat hai. Kavin ko bhi zindagi mein Purvi jaisi ladki ki zaroorat hai. Main bahut pehle se soch raha tha Purvi aur Kavin ke baare mein. Ab main bhi tumhare saath hoon. Agar natak karne se yeh dono ek ho sakte hain toh i am with you._

_Sachin- Thanks, dost._

_Dushyant- Dosti ka ek rule hai aur woh yeh ki..._

_Sachin- Haan, pata hai. No sorry and no thank you, right?_

_Dushyant- Right!_

**_Both of them smiled_**

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Purvi sat on the sand and Kavin sat beside her._**

_Purvi- Tum bhi hasso na uske saath. Kyun aaye ho yahan jhutha hamdardi dikhane?_

_Kavin- Yaar, i really care for you._

_Purvi- Jhut mat bolo. Koi mujhse pyaar nahi karta. Koi mujhe nahi samajhta._

_Kavin- Main samajhta hoon na, yaar? I can understand!_

_Purvi- Nahi, tum nahi samajh sakte mujhe._

_Kavin- Aisa kyun keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki yehi sach hai._

_Kavin- Dekho, tum jaisa samajh rahi ho waisa kuch nahi hai. Aur please tum rona band kar. Mujhe logon ko manana nahi aata._

**_She wiped her tears and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Tumhare daant itne peele kyun hain?_

_Kavin- What?_

_Purvi- Your teeth!_

_Kavin- Peele kahan hain? Hamesha toh brush karta hoon._

_Purvi- I don't think so. Itne peele hain ki aisa lagta hai jaise tumne kabhi brush hi nahi ki ho._

_Kavin- This is too much now._

_Purvi- Lekin sach bol rahi hoon._

**_He turned to another side and she laughed. He turned to her and she laughed more seeing his reaction. He smiled seeing her laugher._**

_Kavin- Dekho, ab bahut ho gaya. Mujhe pata hai ki tum mazak kar rahi hoon._

_Purvi(still laughing)- Mazak nahi kar rahi. Sach mein._

_Kavin- You are insulting me._

_Purvi(controlling)- Accha, i am sorry._

**_Both of them stood up and looked at each other._**

_Kavin- Waise ek sach baloon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Tum haste huye ek dam Donkey lagti hoon._

_Purvi- Accha, don... Donkey?_

_Kavin(laughing)- Haan._

_Purvi- Tumhe main chodungi nahi aaj._

**_He ran from there and she ran behind him. Both of them were running, and Sachin and Dushyant saw them. Both of them looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Kya yeh sach mein ho raha hai?_

_Dushyant- Haan, yaar. Sach mein ho raha hai._

**_Sachin smiled widely and Dushyant also smiled. After some mins. both of them became tired and stopped. Both of them laughed looking at each other._**

* * *

**_A/N- Kaisa laga? Boring toh nahi hai na?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- I am so sorry, guys. Main bahut late hoon yeh baat mujhe pata hai. Mujhe maaf kar dena._**

**_Hope yeh chapter padhne ke baad mujhe maafi milegi._**

**_Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

**_Some days has been passed and KaVi were now really good friends. Kavin started liking her and he knew that, but always pretended like he doesn't care. Sachin and Dushyant were also happy seeing their friendship. All of them were having fun and Dushyant suddenly thought of tensing Kavin._**

_Dushyant- Purvi, ek baat bolun?_

_Purvi- Haan, bolo na._

_Dushyant- Tumhe shaadi kab karni hai?_

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi looked at him and Kavin._**

_Kavin- Shaadi?_

_Dushyant- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Nahi... Bas aise hi._

_Sachin- Haan toh bolo, Purvi. Shaadi kab karni hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Shaaaadi..._

_Dushyant- Kyun? Nahi karni hai tumhe shaadi?_

_Purvi- Karni toh hai, par abhi nahi._

_Sachin- Toh phir kab, yaar? I don't wanna wait anymore._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum yeh kya keh rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Arre, main..._

_Kavin- Guys, main do mins mein aaya._

_Dushyant- Tum kahan jaa rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Woh... Bathroom._

_Dushyant(smiling)- Okay._

**_Kavin went from there and Purvi was looking at him._**

_Purvi- Guys, Yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun pareshan karte ho baar baar usse?_

_Dushyant- Humne pareshan kab kiya hai usse? Woh toh khud tumhari shaadi ki baat sun kar pareshan ho gaya._

_Purvi- Shaadi ki baat karni hi nahi chahiye thi tumhe. Aur Sachin, kab tak yeh natak karte rahoge? Main natak nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Kaunsa natak?_

_Purvi- Usse abhi bhi lagta hai ki hum couple hain._

_Dushyant- Ek baat toh pakka hai ki woh tumhe pasand karne laga hai._

_Purvi- Yaar, main chahti hoon ki woh mujhe pasand kare aur pyaar bhi kare, lekin iss tarah se nahi._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Matlab yeh ki ab koi natak nahi hogi. Agar mere kismat mein pyaar likha hai woh mujhe milega. Aur agar nahi toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya? Purvi, tum humari friend ho. Hum chahte hain tumhe khush dekhna, yaar._

_Dushyant- Haan, wohi toh. Hum yeh sab tumhare liye hi toh kar rahe hain._

_Purvi- I know that, Dushyant. Lekin please! Ab se koi natak nahi hoga. Aur main Kavin ko bata dungi ki Sachin aur mere bich kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Humare bich kuch nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Haan toh kya hai?_

_Sachin- Dosti bhi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Arre, yaar. Mera matlab woh nahi tha. Dosti toh bahut gehri hai. Lekin jaisa Kavin samajhta hai waisa kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ab agar tum yehi chahti ho ki usse sach ka pata chal jaaye toh... Wohi karo jo tumhe thik lage._

_Dushyant- Purvi, jo tumhara dil kehta hai wohi karo._

_Purvi- Okay._

**_Kavin came out of the bathroom and Purvi went to him._**

_Purvi- Kavin, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai._

_Kavin- Kya..? Bolo na._

_Purvi- Actually, i am sorry._

_Kavin(looking at Sachin and Dushyant)- Sorry?_

**_Sachin and Dushyant came to them and Purvi looked at them._**

_Kavin- Kya baat hai, guys?_

_Sachin- Yaar, humne tumse ek jhut bola hai._

_Kavin- Jhut? Kaisa jhut?_

_Purvi- Jaisa tum samajhte ho waisa nahi hai._

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Dushyant- Matlab yeh Kavin, ki Sachin aur Purvi sirf dost hain. Woh couple nahi hain._

_Kavin(smling lightly)- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kavin- Really, Purvi? Tum dono couple nahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Dushyant- Kya baat hai, Kavin? Tum bahut khush lag rahe ho yeh jaan kar._

_Kavin- Na... Nahi toh._

_Sachin- Tumhe dekh kar toh yehi lag raha hai ki tum bahut khush ho._

_Kavin- Galat lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Okay!_

**_Kavin looked at Purvi and smiled. She also looked at him and smiled. After some days, Purvi was talking with Sachin, and Kavin was staring at her. Dushyant was noticing all of the scenes and he smiled. He came near Kavin._**

_Dushyant- Ek baat bolun, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Dushyant- Tum ek kaam kyun nahi karte?_

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- Tum usse i love you bol do._

_Kavin- I love you? Kisse?_

_Dushyant- Dekh, tu mujhse kuch bhi chupane ki khosish mat kar. Mujhe pata hai ki tu Purvi se pyaar karta hai._

_Kavin- Nahi toh... Main usse pyaar nahi karta._

_Dushyant- Kaha na maine ki kuch bhi chupane ki khosish mat kar? Mujhe sab pata hai._

_Kavin- Yaar, tu galat samajh raha hai._

_Dushyant- Galat aur main? Nahi, Kavin. Galat tu hai._

_Kavin- Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho, yaar?_

_Dushyant- Bakwaas nahi sach bol raha hoon. Aur tumhe bhi pata hai ki tum usko le kar kya feel karte ho toh yeh sab natak kyun?_

_Kavin- Dekho, Dushyant. Main Purvi ke liye kuch bhi feel nahi karta. Woh dost hai meri. Bas!_

_Dushyant- Sirf dost na?_

_Kavin- Haan. Only friend._

_Dushyant- Hmm... Dekhta hoon main ki tum kab tak apne pyaar ko dosti keh kar chupa sakte ho._

_Kavin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. I like her. Bas!_

_Dushyant- Thank god, yaar. Kam se kam like toh bol diya tumne._

_Kavin- Yaar, Dushyant. Tu samajhta kyun nahi?_

_Dushyant- Sab samajhta hoon main. Aur ab tujhe samajhna hoga. Tu ek baat bata mujhe._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- Tu darr kyun raha hai?_

_Kavin- Oh, hello. Main kyun darunga?_

_Dushyant- Mera matlab usse i love you kehne se kyun darr rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Love nahi karta, yaar. Like karta hoon._

_Dushyant- Really?_

_Kavin- Yaa!_

_Dushyant- Chalo, thik hai. Usse i like you toh bol de._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Dushyant- Kya kyun? _

_Kavin- Accha, Dushyant. Ek baat bata mujhe._

_Dushyant- Bol._

_Kavin- Tujhe kya lagta hai? Purvi bhi mujhe like karti hogi?_

_Dushyant(thinking)- Ab isse kya batau ki woh isse sirf like hi nahi apne sapno ke Rajkumar maanti hai._

_Kavin- Bol na._

_Dushyant- Pata nahi. Tu khud usse i like you keh ke dekh le. _

_Kavin- Tu toh usse like nahi karta na?_

_Dushyant- What? Yeh kaisa sawal hai? Main usse like kyun karunga?_

_Kavin- What about Sachin?_

_Dushyant- No. Purvi sirf teri hai._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- I mean woh... Yaar, tu bas bol ke dekh. Mujhe yeh sab nahi pata._

_Kavin- Chalo, thik hai. Shaam ko keh dunga._

_Dushyant- Bureau mein?_

_Kavin- Haan toh aur kahan le kar jaau?_

_Dushyant- Tujhe jo karna hai kar._

_Kavin- Arre, nahi. Tum batao. What should i do?_

_Dushyant- Dekh, mujhe yeh sab nahi pata. Aur mujhe inn ladkiyo mein koi interest bhi nahi hai toh mujhe nahi pata ki woh kaise khush hogi. Tu bas usse apni mann ki baat bata de. Mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye._

_Kavin- Really?_

_Dushyant- Really._

_Kavin- Okay, thik hai. Toh shaam ko hi kahunga ki i like her._

_Dushyant- Hmm... Good._

**_Both of them smiled at each other. At the end of the day, everyone started leaving and Purvi was also getting her keys. Kavin came to her and smiled. Sachin turned to Dushyant and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Yaar, woh actually..._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Bolo na._

**_Kavin turned to Dushyant and all of them got together._**

_Purvi- Yaar, kya hua hai? Batao na koi mujhe._

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata ki kya hua hai._

_Dushyant- Oye, Kavin! Bahar toh ek dam hero ban ke ghumta hai. Aur ab apni dil ki baat batane mein itni problem ho rahi hai tujhe?_

_Kavin- Kyun insult kar raha hai tu mera?_

_Dushyant- Insult nahi kar raha hoon. Tu bas bata de ki tere dil mein kya hai._

**_Sachin and Purvi looked at each other with questioningly look._**

_Purvi- Dekho, mujhe bahut bhuk lag rahi hai. Mujhe ghar jaana hai. Bolna hai toh jaldi bolo varna main jaa rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Arre, ruko na. Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Agar mujhse kuch kehna hai toh itni problem kyun ho rahi hai tumhe? Bas bol do. Waise bhi main tumhare muh se jo sunna chahti hoon woh toh shayad tum kabhi kahoge bhi nahi. Sirf apne sapno mein hi sun sakti hoon main._

_Kavin- Sapno mein...? Matlab?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Tum bolo._

_Kavin- Actually, Purvi... Baat yeh hai ki main... Main woh..._

_Purvi- Ab kuch bologe bhi?_

_Kavin- Haan, ruko na. Bol raha hoon._

_Purvi- Bolo._

_Kavin- I like you!_

**_Dushyant and Sachin looked at each other while smiling, but Purvi was shocked._**

_Purvi- Kavin, plzz. Mujhse aise mazak mat kiya karo._

_Kavin- Main serious hoon aur tumhe mazak lag raha hai?_

_Purvi- Tum serious ho?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Tum toh jaanti hi ho Riddhima ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Haan, jaanti hoon. Pyaar karte ho na usse?_

_Kavin- Mujhe lagta tha ki woh pyaar hai, lekin shayad woh kabhi pyaar tha hi nahi. Bas lagav tha._

_Purvi- Ohk._

_Kavin- But you know what? I really like you._

**_Purvi started crying and all became surprised. Kavin was just too confused seeing her crying._**

_Kavin- Yaar, tum ro kyun rahi ho? Dekho, agar main tumhe nahi pasand hoon toh tum keh do. Aise mat ro._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya hua? Kyun ro rahi ho?_

_Dushyant- Kuch bologi bhi ab?_

_Purvi(controlling her tears)- I am fine._

_Kavin- Kya fine? Yaar, tum royi kyun? Kahin maine tumhe hurt toh nahi kiya?_

_Purvi- Haan, bahut hurt kiya._

_Kavin(softly)- Tum... Tum kisi aur.. ko pasand karti ho?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kya lagta hai?_

_Kavin- Shayad tum mujhe pasand nahi karti tabhi toh mere i like you kehne se tumhe hurt hua._

_Purvi- Pagal ho tum._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kuch dikhta hi nahi.._

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Ek sawal puchun?_

_Kavin- Pucho._

_Purvi- Do you love me?_

**_Kavin looked at Dushyant and Sachin._**

_Sachin- Humein kya dekh rahe ho? Jawab do usko._

_Dushyant- Come on, Kavin._

_Purvi- Batao._

_Kavin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Pata nahi?_

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Okay._

**_Purvi went from there and Kavin followed her._**

_Kavin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Tumne kuch kaha hi nahi._

_Purvi- Kya kahoon?_

_Kavin- Do you like me?_

_Purvi- Ek sach kahoon, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Haan, kaho na._

_Purvi- I don't like you. In fact, i love you._

_Kavin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan, main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon, Kavin. Lekin tum nahi samjhoge... Bye.._

**_Purvi went from there and Kavin turned to Sachin and Dushyant._**

_Sachin- Dekh liya?_

_Dushyant- Kavin, woh tumse bahut zyada pyaar karti hai, yaar. Aur humein pata hai ki tum bhi usse pyaar karne lage ho._

_Kavin- Nahi woh..._

_Sachin- Koi fayda nahi Dushyant. Chod do. Waqt aane par khud samajh jaayega yeh._

_Dushyant- You are right, Sachin. Lets go._

**_Sachin and Dushyant moved on leaving Kavin in a deep thought._**

* * *

**_A/N- Hope aap logon ne mujhe maaf kar diya. Review karna mat bhulna._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and sorry for being this much late.**_

* * *

_**Many days passed, but Kavin never realized his love for Purvi. One day, there was a case reported and KaVi had to be husband and wife.**_

_Purvi- Sir, Shreya jaayegi Kavin sir ke saath._

_Abhijeet- Nahi, tum hi jaa rahi ho._

_Daya- Aur waise bhi, Kavin aur tum ek saath bahut acche lagte ho._

**_KaVi looked at each other._**

_Abhijeet- It's decided. Tum dono ko hi Pati Patni banna hai._

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Abhijeet- I mean Pati Patni hone ka acting karna hai._

_Kavin- Lekin Sir agar Purvi mere saath acting karna nahi chahti toh..._

_Daya- Kavin, it's an order!_

_Kavin- Okay, sir._

**_Duo went from there and Purvi sat on a chair._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, yaar?_

_Purvi- Tumne dekha nahi kya hua?_

_Dushyant- Bas acting hi toh hai, yaar._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin kabhi kabhi acting bahut kuch badal deti hai._

_Dushyant- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Tum nahi samjhoge._

_Dushyant- Waise aaj shaam ko hi jaana hai na tum logon ko Pati Patni ban kar?_

_Kavin- Haan!_

_Sachin- Lekin jaana kahan hai?_

_Purvi- I have no idea, Sachin. Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ne kuch bataya bhi nahi abhi tak._

_Kavin- Engagement party mein jaana hai._

_All- Kya?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumko kaise pata? Sir ne bataya tumko?_

_Kavin- Hmm.._

_Dushyant- Purvi toh bol rahi hai ki sir ne kabhi bataya nahi._

_Kavin- Bataya tha subah hi. Purvi ka dhyan kahin aur hi tha uss waqt._

**_Purvi went from there silently._**

_Dushyant- Accha, Kavin! Ek sawal ka jawav de sakta hai tu?_

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- Pyaar kya hai?_

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab what is love?_

_Dushyant- In your opinion, what is love?_

_Kavin- Kyun? I mean tum log kyun puch rahe ho aisa?_

_Sachin- Bas aise hi._

_Kavin- Mujhe nahi pata, okay? Maine kabhi pyaar kiya nahi toh mujhe kaise pata hoga?_

_Dushyant- Oh! Toh tum yeh kehna chahte ho ki tumhe kabhi pyaar hua nahi kisi se?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Wow!_

_Kavin- Iss mein wow kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Okay!_

**_Kavin walked off and others remained there. _**

**_At The Engagement Party_**

**_Purvi was in purple net saree and Kavin was in the suit. They were not talking to each other; they were just looking at everyone at the party. After sometimes, Kavin turned to her and looked at her._**

_Kavin- Purvi!_

**_She turned and looked at him._**

_Kavin- Ek baat bolun?_

**_She didn't say anything, but just stood there._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, yaar? Tum aaj kal mujhse baat kyun nahi karti ho?_

_Purvi(facing other side)- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Yaar, kya tum sach mein mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi(looking toward him)- Aapko kya lagta hai, sir?_

_Kavin- Mujhe nahi pata. Main bahut confuse ho gaya hoon. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha._

_Purvi- Aap samajh kar karenge bhi kya? Aapke liye toh yeh sab ek natak hai. Lekin aapko kya pata ki main..._

_Kavin- Aage bhi bolo na._

_Purvi- Koi faida nahi hai, sir. _

_Kavin- Tum mujhe baar baar sir kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap mere senior hain._

_Kavin- Pehle toh tum mujhe tum bolti thi. _

_Purvi- Aap shayad bhul rahe hain ki hum abhi apni duty kar rahe hain._

_Kavin- Haan, lekin tum bhi shayad yeh bhul rahi ho ki hum yahan Pati Patni ban ke aaye hain. Aur koi Patni apne Pati ko sir nahi bolti._

_Purvi- Whatever!_

**_She wanted to walked off, but she stepped on her saree. She was about to fall, but her prince caught her. His arms were around her and her hands were on his collars. Both of them looked at each other. They were looking at each other so deeply that, they didn't even noticed people around them. After a while, They heard people laughing and realized the situation._**

_Purvi- Chodo mujhe. Kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Main tumhari help kar raha hoon. Aur agar maine tumko chod diya toh tum gir jaaogi._

_Purvi- I don't care. Bas chodo mujhe._

_Kavin- Pakka chod doon?_

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki chod do?_

**_Kavin left her so she fell on the ground and everyone laughed at her. She felt really bad and Kavin looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. She ran from there and Kavin followed her._**

_Kavin- Purvi, ruko na._

**_He caught her hand._**

_Purvi- Kavin, please tum jaao._

_Kavin- Kahan?_

_Purvi- Meri zindagi se chale jaao tum._

_Kavin- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Mere paas ab kuch bacha nahi hai, Kavin. Jisko pyaar kiya woh toh mujhe pasand tak nahi karta._

_Kavin- Purvi, tum pehle rona band karo please._

_Purvi- Yeh toh ab aadat ban chuki hai meri. Aur shayad yehi future hai meri. _

_Kavin- Dekho, abhi hum yahan kaam karne aaye hain. Personal baatein baad mein karenge. Aur tum please rona band karo. Yaar, mujhe accha nahi lagta tumhe rota dekh._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Kya tum mujhse pyaar karte ho?_

_Kavin- Pyaar?_

_Purvi- Haan, pyaar!_

_Kavin- Na... Nahi._

_Purvi- Toh bas yeh nautanki kis liye kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Nautanki?_

_Purvi- Haan. Tum jaante ho ki main tumse pyaar karti hoon, lekin phir bhi tumhe koi fark nahi padta. Kehte ho ki mujhe rota dekh tumhe bura lagta hai, lekin yeh bhi nahi jaante ki kyun bura lagta hai. Jab pucha ki pyaar karte ho ya nahi toh bolte ho ki nahi._

_Kavin- Yaar, lekin..._

_Purvi- Bas, Kavin! Bahut ho chuka. Yeh sach hai that i love you, lekin main tumhe zabardasti paana nahi chahti. Jab tum mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte toh kya karungi main tumhe paa ke. Tum bas dur chale jaao meri zindagi se._

_Kavin- Sach mein jaaun?_

_Purvi- Haan, jaao._

_Kavin- Pakka?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Thik hai, yaar. Agar tum chahti ho ki main tumse dur jaaun toh yehi sahi. Main bahut jald tum sabse dur chala jaaunga._

**_Kavin went from there and she cried more._**

_Kavin(thinking)- Damn it! Yeh ho kya raha hai mere saath? Jab main usko pyaar hi nahi karta toh itna bura kyun lag raha hai mujhe? Kyun main uske aankhon pe aanshu nahi dekh paata hoon. Kya mujhe pyaar hua hai? Haan, shayad hua hai. Tabhi toh yeh sab ho raha hai mere saath. Yes, this is love. I am in love._

**_He smiled thinking about all of these and turned to see Purvi, but saw some men with guns. No one noticed the men and Purvi was in washroom so only Kavin saw them. Kavin was just observing them and after a while, Purvi came to Kavin._**

_Kavin- Purvi._

**_She was ignoring him and he was keep calling her. After a while, he placed his hand on hers and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Kavin- Yaar, abhi gussa karne ka waqt nahi hai._

_Purvi- Chodo mera haath._

_Kavin- Woh log yahin hain._

_Purvi- Kaun log?_

_Kavin- Gunday._

_Purvi- Kahan?_

_Kavin- Humare puche hain. Purvi, agar un logon ko pata chala ki hum CID se hain toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai._

_Purvi- Toh ab hum kya kare?_

_Kavin- Abhijeet sir ko inform kar dete hain. _

_Purvi- Okay._

**_Kavin informed Abhijeet and other officers were there after some minutes. They caught the criminals and took them to the Bureau. After sending the criminals from there, everyone started going from there, and Kavin came to Purvi. She looked at him and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya chahiye?_

_Kavin- Tum!_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Kavin- Mujhe kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Haan, bolo._

_Kavin- Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki kaise bolun. Bahut ajeeb lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Ek kaam karo. Pehle khud samjho ki kya karna hai phir baad mein mere paas aake baat karna._

_Kavin- Nahi, mujhe aaj hi kehna hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe ghar jaana hai. _

_Kavin- Ghar toh mujhe bhi jaana hai, lekin pehle tumse baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Arre toh karo na._

_Kavin- Wohi toh samajh nahi aa raha ki kaise karoon?_

_Purvi- Dekho, main jaa rahi hoon. Bye!_

**_She started going from there and he again came in front of her._**

_Purvi- Yaar, chahiye kya tumko? Mere paas kuch bhi nahi hai tumhe dene ke liye. _

_Kavin- Hai na._

_Purvi- Kya hai mere paas bolo._

_Kavin- Pyaar!_

_Purvi- Pyaar?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Pyaar toh bahut hai, lekin tumhe zaroorat nahi hai uski._

_Kavin- Bahut zaroorat hai, yaar._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Kavin- Main yehi bolna chah raha tha that i love you._

_Purvi- Kavin, aisa mazak mere saamne aaj ke baad kabhi bhi mat karna._

**_She went from there._**

_Kavin- Ajeeb ladki hai, yaar. Main yahan i love you bol raha hoon aur usko lagta hai ki main mazak kar raha hoon. Mujhe kuch na kuch toh karna hi padega ab._

* * *

**_A/N- Hope maine kisi ko bore nahi kiya. Agar kiya ho toh sorry. Review zaroor karna._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- First of all, thanks for the reviews and sorry for being late.**_

* * *

_**Purvi was working on a file and Kavin came to her. She looked at him and he smiled.**_

_Purvi- Daant kyun dikha rahe ho? Kya chahiye?_

_Kavin- Tum!_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Tum chahiye. Tumhara pyaar chahiye._

_Purvi- Pagal toh nahi ho gaye ho na?_

_Kavin- Agar tum keh rahi ho toh shayad ho bhi haga hoon._

_Purvi- Dekho, mazak karna acchi baat hai, lekin hadh se zyada mazak karna acchi baat nahi._

_Kavin- Jaan, main mazak nahi kar raha._

_Purvi- Dekho, mujhe gussa aa raha hai ab._

_Kavin- Hmm... Koi baat nahi. _

_Purvi- Main tumhare saamne haath jodhti hoon, Kavin. Please mere pyaar ka mazak mat banao._

_Kavin- I am sorry, yaar. But..._

**_She went from there. Kavin came to Sachin and Dushyant._**

_Kavin- Yaar, ab main kya karoon?_

_Dushyant- Kyun? Kya hua?_

_Kavin- Pyaar hua, yaar._

**_Sachin and Dushyant looked at each other._**

_Kavin- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tumhe pyaar hua?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar._

_Dushyant- Kisse?_

_Kavin- Purvi se, yaar. Aur kisse?_

_Sachin- Seriously. Kavin?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. I love Purvi._

**_Sachin smiled widely and Dushyant was still thinking._**

_Dushyant- Ek min., guys! _

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Dushyant- Toh tumne Purvi ko bola ki tum pyaar karte ho usko?_

_Kavin- Yaar, bola toh tha, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin kya?_

_Kavin- Lekin woh samajhti hai ki main mazak kar raha hoon._

_Dushyant- Saale, galti teri hai._

_Kavin- Meri galti kaise hai? Pyaar karna galat hai kya?_

_Sachin- Yaar, tumne serious ho kar propose nahi kiya hoga._

_Kavin- Arre, serious hi toh tha. I love you bina serious hui kaise kehta!_

_Dushyant- Toh ab kya karein?_

_Sachin- Kavin, Purvi tumse sach mein bahut pyaar karti hai._

_Kavin- I know, yaar. Aur main bhi ab usko sach mein bahut pyaar karne laga hoon. Tumhe pata hai, jab main usko saamne dekhta hoon na tab main yehi sochta hoon ki Bhagwaan kisi ko itni khubsurat kaise bana sakte hain._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar._

_Dushyant- Yaar, guys! Lekin ab humein kuch toh karna chahiye na?_

_Sachin- Yaar, karna toh chahiye, lekin kya karein?_

_Kavin- Mujhe toh kuch samajh nahi aa raha._

**_All of them looked at each other. Meanwhile, they got a call and a case was reported. All the officers went for the investigation. The next day, they had to go to the construction building. All were searching for the evidence and Kavin saw a guy pointing a gun towards Purvi. All other also realized the situation, but Purvi was busy searching._**

_Kavin- Purvi, wahan se hato._

**_She looked at him and the guys shot at her shin. Sachin and Dushyant ran behind the guy and caught him. Purvi fell on the floor and Kavin came to her._**

_Kavin- Maine kaha tha ki hato. Par tumhe meri har baat buri lagti hai. Mera pyaar dikhta nahi tumhe._

_Purvi- Kavin, tummm..._

_Kavin- Tum kuch mat bolo. Chup raho ek dam._

**_He wiped her tears as she was crying in pain. He then picked her up into her arms and she was just looking at him forgetting about her pain._**

**_In Hospital_**

**_Purvi got her dressing done and Kavin came to her. She looked at him and she was confused._**

_Kavin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Wohi toh maine pucha. Kya?_

_Purvi- Oh... Nothing._

_Kavin- Can i ask something?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Kavin- What can i do to prove my love?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Kavin- Main aisa kya karoon ki tumhe mere pyaar par yakeen ho jaaye?_

_Purvi- Dekho, Kavin. Mere saamne yeh sab bolo mat. Main jaanti hoon ki tum mujhse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karte. Sirf main hi..._

_Kavin- Karta toh hoon, damn it._

_Purvi- Nahi karte._

_Kavin- Karta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Kavin(shouting)- Jab main keh raha hoon ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon toh behes kyun karti ho?_

**_She started crying as she wasn't expecting that from him. He sat beside her and she turned her head to another side._**

_Kavin- I am sorry, but i really love you, yaar. Kasam se!_

**_She looked at him and he held her hand._**

_Kavin- I swear, i really love you a lot._

_Purvi- Main kaise yakeen karoon?_

_Kavin- Main aisa kya karoon ki tumhe yakeen ho jaaye?_

_Purvi- Woh main nahi jaanti. Jo karna hai karo._

_Kavin- Do you want me to cut my veins?_

_Purvi- No._

_Kavin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Agar tumhe sach mein mujhse pyaar hai toh..._

_Kavin- Toh...?_

_Purvi- Main nahi batane wali. Tum khud jaano._

_Kavin- Arre, yaar! Please na._

_Purvi- No.._

_Kavin- Toh thik hai. Main ab wohi karunga jo mera mann karega._

_Purvi- Kya karoge?_

_Kavin- Main nahi batane wala._

**_Purvi smiled at him. After few days, she get discharged. She returned to Bureau after resting some days and no one was in the bureau. After some minutes, Kavin came in and saw Purvi._**

_Kavin- Hello, meri hone wali._

**_She turned to him making a weird face._**

_Purvi- Are you talking to me?_

_Kavin- Yes, baby!_

_Purvi- Kavin, please._

_Kavin- Kya please, yaar? Tum maan kyun nahi rahi ho, yaar?_

_Purvi- Jab tak tum apna pyaar prove nahi karte tab tak._

_Kavin- Toh batao na ki main kaise prove karoon? I can do anything._

**_He came close to her and took her face into his hands. Both of them looked at each other._**

_Kavin- I love you!_

_Purvi- Kavin, main..._

_Kavin(keeping his finger in her lips)- Tum kuch mat bolo, yaar. Tum bahut bol chuki ho. Aaj main bolna chahta hoon, mujhe bolne do._

**_She looked into his eyes._**

_Kavin- Main jaanta hoon ki maine tumhe shuru shuru mein bahut dukh diya hai. Bahut zyada dukh diya hai. And i am very sorry for that. Mujhe tumse kab, kaise, kahan aur kyun pyaar hua yeh sab main nahi jaanta, lekin itna jaanta hoon ki mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai. Yeh kaisa pyaar hai woh bhi main nahi jaanta. Jab tum pas hoti ho toh aisa lagta hai jaise mujhe sab kuch mil gaya hai. Aur jab tum dur hoti ho toh kisi kaam mein mann nahi lagta. Tum itne din nahi aayi toh maine yahan kuch kaam kiya hi nahi. Tumhe miss karne ke alawa. Sone ke pehle bhi tumhari photo dekh ke sota hoon aur uth ke bhi tumhari photo dekhta hoon. Subah Shaam bas tumhari yaad aati rehti hai. Main tumhe kaise yakeen dilaun ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon? Main tumhe khud se zyada pyaar karne laga hoon._

**_She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She removed his hands off of her and went from there. _**

_Kavin- Jaana hi hai toh jawab de kar jaao._

**_She stopped and he again came to her._**

_Kavin- Bolo, Purvi. Tum kya chahti ho?_

_**She didn't say anything.**_

_Kavin- Tumhe aaj bolna hai, Purvi. Please batao ki tumhare mann mein kya hai? Tumhara dil kya chahta hai?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi chahta mera dil._

_Kavin- Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti? Kya tumhara woh pyaar khatam ho chuka hai?_

_Purvi- Main tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon woh main bata nahi sakti. Jitna tum mujhse karte ho usse kahin zyada main tumse pyaar karti hoon._

_Kavin- Toh phir kyun? Kyun yeh sab kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Har insaan ki kuch majbooriyan hoti hain, Kavin. I love you, but i can't be yours._

_Kavin- But why?_

_**She went from there and he stood there with teary eyes. Meanwhile, Sachin and Dushyant entered with some gossip and saw Kavin crying. They came and looked at him worriedly.**_

_Dushyant- Kavin, tu ro kyun raha hai yaar?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Kavin tumhe hua kya hai? Please batao humein._

_Dushyant- Tu kuch bol kyun nahi raha, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Mujhe akela chod do please._

_Sachin- Aise kaise chod dein hum tumhe akele? Tum humare dost ho, yaar._

_Dushyant- Saale tu mera dost hi nahi Bhai hai. Ab bata ki kya hua._

_Kavin(wiping his tears)- Woh Purvi..._

_Sachin- Purvi ne kuch kaha?_

_Dushyant- Usne rulaya?_

_Kavin- Yaar, pata nahi usko kya ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Kyun, yaar? Kya hua?_

_Kavin- Woh kehti hai ki woh mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai, lekin phir kehti hai ki meri nahi ho sakti._

_Dushyant- Kya?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki woh chahti kya hai._

_Sachin- Main baat karunga usse, yaar. Chinta mat karo. Woh tumhari hi hai. Main wada karta hoon tumse ki main Purvi ko tumse milaunga._

_Kavin- Thanks, yaar. Lekin agar woh nahi chahti toh humein usko force nahi karna chahiye._

_Dushyant- Kaisa force, yaar? Purvi tujhse kitna pyaar karti hai woh tujhse zyada hum jaante hain. Tu chinta mat karo. Sachin aur main, hum dono mil kar tum dono ko milayenge._

**_Kavin smiled lightly._**

* * *

**_A/N- Thanks for reading it. And please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n- Reviews ke liye thank you.**_

* * *

_**Purvi was sitting alone and Sachin came in front her.**_

_Sachin- Kaisi ho, yaar? Tum toh aaj kal mujhse zyada baat bhi nahi karti ho. Kavin kya mil gaya apne best friend ko bhul hi gayi ho._

**_Purvi smiled with teary eyes._**

_Sachin- Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi, yaar._

_Sachin- Kuch toh zaroor hai. Batao na please._

**_She hugged him tightly and cried at loud. Sachin was worried plus surprised._**

_Sachin(hugging her back)- Kya hua, Purvi? Are you okay?_

**_She got apart and he wiped her tears._**

_Sachin- Ab toh batao ki kya hua hai._

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Tumhe meri kasam, yaar. Mujhe tension ho rahi hai. Please batao_

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Sachin- Kavin tumse sach mein bahut pyaar karta hai, Purvi. _

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh phir tum kyun usse dur bhag rahi ho? Aur tum kyun ro rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, ab main kya bataoon?_

_Sachin- Sach batao please. Maine tumhe apni kasam di hai._

_Purvi- Main Kavin ki life barbaad nahi kar sakti, Sachin._

_Sachin- Barbaad kaise?_

_Purvi- Main usse shaadi nahi kar sakti?_

_Sachin- Yeh kya keh rahi ho, Purvi? Yeh toh tumhara sapna tha. Aaj finally woh sapna sach hone jaa raha hai aur tum usse dur bhag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Dur na jaaun toh kya karoon, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Tum aisa kar hi kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Please mujhe batao._

_Purvi- Main kabhi Maa ban hi nahi sakti._

_Sachin(shocked)- What?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Yeh kya keh rahi ho? Kyun nahi ho sakti tum Maa?_

_Purvi- Sachin, saare results yehi keh rahe hain. Mere bacche kabhi nahi ho sakte. Aur ab tum hi socho. Main Kavin se shaadi karke kya karungi? Usse uski haq ki khushi bhi nahi de sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh toh galat hai na? Bacche toh adopt bhi kar sakte ho tum log._

_Purvi- Apna khoon apna hi hota hai, yaar._

_Sachin- Yeh tumhari soch hai. Tum usko kabhi dur ka mat samajhna. Hamesha apna khoon maan ke usko paalna._

_Purvi- Sachin, it's not easy._

_Sachin- Toh aur kya karogi tum? Kavin ko aise tadpa kar kya milega tumko?_

_Purvi- Toh kya karoon?_

_Sachin- Usko bata do ki tum kyun usse dur bhag rahi ho__._

_Purvi- Mujhe mein itni himmat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh main hi bata deta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh tum chahti kya ho? Tum batana nahi chahti aur mujhe bhi batane nahi de rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh..._

_Sachin- Main kuch nahi sunne wala. Ya toh tum batao ya toh main bata raha hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main bata dungi._

_Sachin- Pakka na?_

_Purvi- Pakka, yaar._

**_Sachin smiled and hugged her. He was feeling very bad for her. The next day, Purvi came to Kavin and he looked up at her._**

_Kavin- Kya baat hai? Hamesha toh dur bhagti ho aur aaj khud mere pas aayi hoon._

_Purvi- Mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha._

_Kavin- Oh..._

_Purvi- Mujhe yeh kehna tha ki..._

_Kavin- Kya kehna tha? Bolo._

_Purvi- Yehi ki mujhe maaf kardo._

_Kavin- Maaf? Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhe hurt kiya na?_

_Kavin- Nahi toh. Bilkul bhi nahi. Tumne toh mujhe bahut khushi di hai._

**_She became confused seeing him and he was smiling._**

_Purvi- Okay... Bye..._

_Kavin- Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Purvi- Aaj Valentine's Day hai?_

_Kavin- Haan. Tumhe nahi pata kya?_

_Purvi- Hmm... Yaad hi nahi raha._

_Kavin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan!_

_Kavin- I love you! Ek baar hug karne do na please._

_Purvi(facing the wall)- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kaha toh... I love you._

**_Her eyes were already filled with tears. She somehow wiped them and turned to him._**

_Purvi- Main yahan tumse ek bahut zaroori baat karne aayi thi._

_Kavin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Kavin, woh..._

_Kavin- Kya hua? Bolo..._

_Purvi- Main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_Kavin- Yeh toh tum pehle bhi keh chuki ho._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin kabhi reason nahi bataya maine._

_Kavin- Toh batao._

_Purvi- Main..._

_Kavin- Tum mujhe dara rahi ho, yaar. Bolo na please._

_Purvi- Mere bacche nahi ho sakte._

**_He was surprised at first, but then smiled._**

_Kavin- Pagal ho gayi ho kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Kavin. Kasam se keh rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Tumhara matlab tum mujhse iss liye shaadi nahi kar sakti kyunki tum kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Bas itni si baat?_

_Purvi- Itni si baat? Kavin, yeh itni si baat nahi hai._

_Kavin- Duniya kahan se kahan pahunch gayi hai aur tum itni baat ke liye mujhe chod rahi ho._

_Purvi- Kavin, tum..._

_Kavin- Dekho, aaj kal kuch bhi impossible nahi hai. Humara baccha zaroor hoga._

_Purvi- Kavin, maine har kahin check kiya hai. Sabka ek hi result hai._

_Kavin- Tum sochti bahut ho. Itni si baat ke liye itna tension le rahi ho. Aur agar bacche hue hi nahi toh bhi adopt kar lenge na, yaar._

_Purvi- Lekin woh..._

_Kavin- Purvi, main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon. Agar tum mujhe nahi mili toh main kaise jeeunga?_

_Purvi- Kavin, pyaar hi sab kuch nahi hota._

_Kavin- Kyun nahi hota, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Shaadi ke baad bacche bhi important hote hain._

_Kavin- Purvi, humare bacche honge. Tum dekhna. Mera ek friend hai. Doctor hai. Woh aise cases handle kar chuka hai._

_Purvi- Kavin, tum samajh nahi rahe ho._

_Kavin(keeping his hand on her lips)- Samajh tum nahi rahi ho, Purvi. Mujhe dekho. Meri aankhon mein dekho. Kya tumhe mere pyaar par vishwaas nahi hai?_

_Purvi(removing his hand)- Hai, lekin..._

_Kavin- Ab toh maan jaao, yaar._

_**She started crying and he hugged her. She hugged him even tighter.**_

_Kavin- Ab toh love you too bol do, yaar._

**_She got apart and smiled while wiping her tears._**

_Kavin- Kyun tadpati ho itna? _

_Purvi- Jis pyaar mein tadap na ho, woh pyaar hi kya?_

_Kavin- Oh... Accha? Itna toh tadap chuka hoon. Dekho, sab lunch ke liye gaye hain aur main tumse baat kar raha hoon. Apni bukh ki koi parva hi nahi hai mere ko._

_Purvi- Tumko bukh lag rahi hai?_

_Kavin- Nahi, tum ho toh mujhe aur kya chahiye?_

_Purvi- Chalo, lunch ke liye._

_Kavin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kyun kya? Tumne abhi tak bola hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Itna bol toh rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Haan, muh chala rahi ho. Lekin jo main sunna chahta hoon woh nahi bol rahi._

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Kavin- Itna mat sharmao. Bolo na._

_Purvi- Main sharam nahi rahi._

_Kavin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Kavin, main tumhari life barbaad nahi kar sakti._

_Kavin- Kya yaar? Tum hi toh meri life ho. Meri jaan, meri zindagi, meri dil ki dhadkan._

_Purvi- Kuch zyada hi nahi ho gaya?_

_Kavin- Arre, nahi. Kasam se. I love you more then anything._

_Purvi- Okay._

_Kavin- Kya okay? Accha agar nahi bolna toh mat bolo. Tum pyaar karti hi nahi mujhse._

_Purvi- Kavin, yeh kya baat ho gayi, yaar?_

_Kavin- Aur nahi toh kya? Kab se request kar raha hoon aur tum ho ki meri insult kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Maine insult kab ki tumhari?_

_Kavin- Itna request kar raha hoon aur tum mana kar rahi ho. Matlab mera insult hi hua na?_

_Purvi- Nahi toh. Bilkul bhi nahi._

_Kavin- Thik hai, tum raho. I am going._

**_He walked away and she called him by his name._**

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Kavin(turning to her)- Kya hai?_

**_She run to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Meanwhile, Sachin and Dushyant entered and saw KaVi, but hid behind the door to observe them._**

_Dushyant- Bhai, yeh kya ho raha hai?_

_Sachin- Valentine hai na aaj?_

_Dushyant- Oh, haan. Lagta hai ab kahani khatam hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Prem kahani toh shaadi ke baad hi khatam hoti hai. _

_Dushyant- Chalo, shaadi bhi dekh lenge. Abhi yeh dekhte hain._

**_Both of them smiled and on the other hand, Kavin was confused seeing Purvi. After a while, she separated herself from him and smiled._**

_Kavin- Kya ho gaya? I love you toh bolti nahi ho. Hug se kya hoga?_

_Purvi- Bolna zaroori hai kya?_

_Kavin- Haan, hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kyunki main sunna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Tum kitne unromantic ho!_

_Kavin- Toh yahan kaise romance karoon? Romance ki bhi koi jagah hoti hai._

_Purvi- Yahan abhi koi nahi hai._

_Kavin- Accha? Toh tum chahti ho ki main romantic ho jaaun?_

_Purvi- Hmm.. Maybe..._

_Kavin- Maybe nahi. Tum bahut gandi ho._

**_Sachin and Dushyant were listening to them and they were smiling as while._**

_Purvi- What do you mean by gandi ho?_

_Kavin- Matlab gandi ho._

_Purvi- Dekho, tum..._

_Kavin- Tum dekho. Main bahut romantic hoon. Yeh Bureau hai tabhi itna shant hoon. Varna tumhe i love you bolne ke liye force bhi nahi karta. Direct woh karta._

_Purvi- Woh?_

_Kavin- Haan, woh._

_Purvi- Gande tum ho._

_Kavin- Woh matlab woh nahi. Dekha tumhari soch hi gandi hai. Woh matlab kiss, sex nahi._

_Purvi- Toh karo na roka kisne hai?_

_Kavin- Oh..._

_Purvi- Rehne do. Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai. Main jaa rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Arre.._

_Purvi- Bye..._

**_She turned to go, but he caught her wrist. She smiled, but turned with a serious expression._**

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

**_He pulled her very close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised and Sachin and Dushyant were confused._**

_Sachin- Yaar, shayad humein yahan rehna nahi chahiye._

_Dushyant- Haan, yaar. Yeh dono toh bahut serious ho gaye hain._

_Sachin- Chalo, chalte hain._

**_They went from there and Kavin was moving his head more closer to her._**

_Purvi- Kaviii..._

_Kavin- Shhh... _

**_She closed her eyes while giving him the permission to kiss her lips. But he smiled and kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and he left her._**

_Kavin- Kya hua? Tumhe kya laga ki main lips par kiss karunga?_

_Purvi- Haan, woh..._

_Kavin- Uske liye toh puri life hai mere paas. Shaadi tak toh wait kar hi sakta hoon._

**_She smiled and she was really proud._**

_Kavin- Ab sach mein chalo, yaar. Bahut bukh lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Ek baar i love you bol do na._

_Kavin- Main kam se kam 10 baar bol chuka hoon. Tumne ek baar bhi nahi bola. Ab nahi bolunga main. Tumhe bolna hai toh bolo._

_Purvi- Please na, Kavin. Ek baar bas._

_Kavin- Nahi..._

_Purvi- Please, yaar._

_Kavin- Nahi..._

_Purvi- Thik hai, mat bolo._

**_She felt bad and he noticed her._**

_Kavin(holding her hands)- I love you, my pagal. Par kya karoon? Tum samajti hi nahi ho._

_Purvi- Samajhti hoon na._

_Kavin- Nahi samajhti ho. Agar samajhti toh ab tak love you bol deti._

_Purvi- Pata hai, Kavin? Mujhe tumhare muh se i love you sunna bahut pasand hai. Dil bahut khush hota hai aise i love you sun ke._

_Kavin- Ab toh bol diya na. Khush ho na?_

_Purvi- Hmm._

_Kavin- Chalo, koi toh khush hai. Meri khushi ki toh kisi ko koi chinta hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Kavin- Zyada mat bolo. Jo sunna chahta hoon woh toh bolti nahi._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Kavin- Rehne do. Mere hazar baar request karne ke baad bol rahi ho. Koi fayda nahi hai ab._

_Purvi- I love you, Kavin._

_Kavin- Chalo._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Kavin(controlling his smile)- Chal rahi ho ya nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi. I love you._

**_He smiled widely and hugged her._**

_Kavin- Tum na bilkul pagal ho. _

_Purvi- Tumhare pyaar mein._

_Kavin- Hamesha aisi hi rehna._

_Purvi- Pagal ban ke rahoon?_

_Kavin- Pagal toh already ho._

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Kavin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Tum jaisi bhi ho na, mera pyaar ho. Meri khushi ho, meri zindagi ho, mera sab kuch ho. I just love you._

_Purvi(smiling)- I love you too..._

* * *

_**A/N- One more chapter, guys. Yeh kaisa laga? Review zaroor karna. Bhulna mat!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- Reviews and support ke liye thanks a lot._**

* * *

**_After a month, In Bureau_**

**_Everyone was there and KaVi entered with some cards in their hands._**

_Daya- Yeh tumhare haath mein kya hai?_

_Kavin- Shaadi ka card hai, sir._

_Sachin- Saali, Purvi..._

**_Everyone looked at Sachin and Purvi was confused._**

_Purvi- Gaali kyun de rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Kamini..._

_Purvi- Arre, hua kya?_

_Sachin- Saali, tune mujhe abhi tak bataya kyun nahi shaadi ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry. Lekin mauka hi nahi mila._

_Sachin- Main tujhse baat nahi karunga. Jaa..._

**_Sachin turned towards the wall and everybody smiled. Purvi came to him and smiled._**

_Purvi- Maaf kardo._

_Sachin- Nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Bas nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Okay..._

_Sachin- Kya okay? Kya main ab itna dur ho gaya tumse jo tumne mujhe apni shaadi ki baat tak nahi batayi?_

_Kavin- Sachin, iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai. Main hi sabko surprise dena chahta tha. Purvi batana chahti thi tumko, but maine batane nahi diya._

_Dushyant- Yaar, mujhe bhi pata nahi tha. Iss saale Kavin ne mujhe bhi nahi bataya._

_Kavin- Sorry. Hum bas surprise dena chahte the._

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Kasam se. Tum mere best friend ho aur hamesha rahoge._

_Sachin- Sorry. Shayad main kuch zyada hi... Tumko gaali diya, uske liye sorry._

_Purvi- It's okay, yaar._

**_Sachin smiled and joined the team._**

_Kavin- Any ways, aap sabko shaadi mein aana hai._

_Purvi- Yeh toh bata do ki shaadi kab hai._

_Sachin- Woh toh tum bhi bata sakti ho._

_Kavin- Wohi toh. Kya shaadi main akela kar raha hoon jo har details main hi bataunga?_

_Purvi- Okay, fine. Shaadi, agle hafte Sunday ko hai aur aap sabko aana hai._

_Abhijeet- Pehle sabko card toh do._

_Kavin- Ji zaroor, sir._

**_KaVi gave the cards to everyone._**

_Daya- Sabse pehle toh congratulations._

_KaVi- Thank you, sir._

_Abhijeet- Itni jaldi shaadi ki date bhi fix karli? Wah!_

_Kavin- Kya karein, sir? Kabhi na kabhi toh shaadi karna hi padta hai._

_Sachin- Shaadi ke liye 6 din bache hain. Masti toh honi chahiye._

_Daya- Haan, jab tak koi case nahi aa jaata tak tab._

**_Sachin made a sad face and Daya smiled. After 6 days, all were busy completing their work._**

_Dushyant- Kya din aa gaya hai, yaar? Apne Bhai ki shaadi hai aur yahan hum kaam kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Haan, yaar. Meri best friend ki shaadi hai aur main yahan aise lashon ke bich phasa hua hoon._

_Daya- Yeh kaam toh karna padega na? Jald se jald yeh case solve karke hum shaadi mein chale jaayenge._

_Abhijeet- Lekin yeh case solve hoga kab? 18 ghante toh ho gaye. Uss kamine Chitrole ne 24 ghante bola hai._

_Shreya- Sirf 6 ghante bache hain. Aur utne mein toh shaadi bhi ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- Nahi, yaar. Humein shaadi mein toh jaana hi hoga. Varna Kavin aur Purvi bura maan jaayenge._

_Dushyant- Aur humein bhi toh shaadi dekhne ki iccha hai._

_Daya- Humein kuch na kuch karke yeh case jaldi solve karna hoga._

**_After 3 hours, they solved the case and everyone went to KaVi's wedding, All were waiting for the team and Kavin smiled seeing them._**

_Kavin- Aap sab aa gaye, sir?_

_ACP- Aa toh gaye, Kavin, lekin yeh shaadi abhi tak shuru kyun nahi hui hai?_

_Kavin- Aap sabke bina shaadi kaise karte, sir? Hum toh aap sabka wait kar rahe the._

_Sachin- Purvi kahan hai?_

_Kavin- Ready ho kar baithi hai._

_Dushyant- Ab hum sab aa gaye na toh shaadi shuru karo._

_Kavin- Okay!_

**_Shreya went to meet Purvi and the Pandit began his job. Shreya brought Purvi down to the mandap and Kavin was just staring at her. In fact, all were staring. After couple of hours, KaVi happily get married and get their elders' blessings._**

_Sachin- Yaar, Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum mujhe yaad toh rakhogi na?_

_Purvi- Of course, yaar._

_Sachin- Nahi, mera matlab hai ki ab toh tumhe tumhare sapnon ke Rajkumar mil gaye hain. Humare Kavin sir._

_Kavin- Haan toh?_

_Sachin- Toh..._

_Purvi- Chinta kyun karte ho, Sachin? Shaadi ke baad Pati important hota hai, lekin main aur tum toh best friends hain. Tumhe kabhi ignore nahi karungi._

_Dushyant- Toh kya humein ignore karogi?_

_Purvi- Main kisi ko ignore nahi karungi. Aur waise bhi hum sab saath mein kaam karte hain. Toh ignore karne ka sawal hi paida nahi hota._

_Freddy- Jo bhi ho, yaar. Ab toh yeh dono bhi shaadi shuda ho gaye. Ab toh sab sirf meri khilli nahi udayenge._

_**Everyone smiled.**_

_**In KaVi's room**_

**_Kavin came out of the bathroom and noticed Purvi staring at the moon. He hugged her from behind._**

_Kavin- Kya ho gaya, baby?_

_Purvi- Nothing..._

_Kavin- Kuch toh zaroor hua hai varna tum mujhe chod kar uss moon ko nahi dekh rahi hoti. You know mujhe jalan ho rahi hai._

**_She turned around and he noticed tears in her eyes._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, yaar? Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Kisi ne kuch kaha kya?_

**_She hugged him tightly and he was worried._**

_Kavin- Kya hua batao na please. Tumhe meri kasam, yaar. _

**_She got apart and he wiped her tears._**

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Kavin- Haan, bolo..._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Kavin- I love you too, yaar. Lekin hua kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Bas yeh soch rahi thi ki bhagwan ne mere bhagya mein yeh sab kyun likh diya._

_Kavin- Kya matlab? Kya tum khush nahi ho mujhse shaadi karke?_

_Purvi- Of course khush hoon, Pagal._

_Kavin- Toh phir?_

_Purvi- Bacche nahi ho sakte na toh..._

_Kavin- Phir wohi baat? Yaar, maine tumse kitni baar kaha hai ki humare bacche honge. I promise, yaar._

_Purvi- Promise mat karo, Kavin. Jo kismat mein hai wohi hoga._

_Kavin- Kabhi kabhi kismat khud badalna padta hai. Aur aaj kal science ke through sab kuch mumkin hai._

_Purvi- But Kavin..._

_Kavin- Main kuch nahi sununga, Purvi. Agar tumhe hamesha issi topic ko yaad karna hai toh akele raho. Main tumhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta. _

_Purvi- I am sorry, Kavin._

_Kavin- Nahi, yaar. Tum hamesha mujhe aisi baatein karke hurt kar deti ho. Dard sehne ki bhi ek hadh hoti hai na, yaar._

_Purvi- I promise, aaj se aisi baatein nahi karungi._

_Kavin- Meri kasam khao._

_Purvi- Tumhari kasam, baba._

_Kavin- Full sentence mein bolo._

_Purvi- Tumhari kasam main kabhi bacche ke baare mein soch kar nahi rohungi._

_Kavin- Okay!_

**_She smiled, but he was not smiling._**

_Purvi- Naraaz ho?_

_Kavin- Nahi!_

_Purvi- Toh smile kyun nahi kar rahe?_

_Kavin- Bas aise hi. Mera mann._

_Purvi- Smile karo na._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Smile karte hue bahut cute lagte ho._

_Kavin- Aur jab naraaz hota hoon toh cute nahi lagta?_

_Purvi- Naraaz hote ho toh sirf cute nahi lagte._

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Jab mera baby naraaz hota hai na tab woh hot, sexy aur bahut kuch lagta hai._

_Kavin(smiling lightly)- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Tum na ek din mujhe pagal kar dogi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kya kyun? Bacchi ban jaati ho._

_Purvi- Kya karoon? Aisi hi hoon main._

_Kavin- Aisi hi rehna. Hamesha!_

_Purvi- Thik hai, Patidev._

_Kavin- Patidev?_

_Purvi- Yeah._

_Kavin- Sona nahi hai kya Patni ji?_

_Purvi- Hmm... Tum so jaao. Main change karke aati hoon._

_Kavin- Main kar deta hoon na._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Patidev hoon tumhara. Mujhse sharam kaisi?_

_Purvi- Yeh kya keh rahe ho, Kavin?_

_Kavin(keeping his hand on her waist)- Yes, baby!_

_Purvi- Lekin Kavin, woh main..._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Woh main soch rahi thi ki..._

_Kavin- Ki...?_

_Purvi(pushing him)- Ki kyun na main tumko push kar doon._

_Kavin- Yeh kya, yaar?_

_Purvi- Bye..._

**_She ran to the bathroom and Kavin smiled._**

_Kavin- Pagal hai bilkul, lekin jaisi bhi hai meri jaan hai._

**_After some minutes, Purvi came out of the bathroom and saw Kavin sleeping peacefully._**

_Purvi- Kitna unromantic husband hai, yaar. Aaj ke din bhi aise so raha hai. Mera intezaar bhi nahi kiya._

**_She went next to him and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Haye... Sote hue kitna cute lagta hai mera husband. Kiss karne ka mann kar raha hai, lekin yeh toh so raha hai._

**_She sat beside him and stared at him for some minutes._**

_Purvi- Kya karoon, yaar? Ab control nahi hota. Kiss karoon ya nahi? Lekin karoon bhi toh kaise? Yeh toh so raha hai. Lekin... Lightly karti hoon._

**_She bent down, but stopped._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Nahi, yaar. Agar jaag gaya toh? Itne acche se so raha hai. Jaga nahi sakti._

**_She was about to move away, but Kavin opened his eyes._**

_Purvi- Tum toh..._

_Kavin- Karo na._

_Purvi- Kya? Kya karoon?_

_Kavin- Wohi jo karne wali thi._

_Purvi- Main kya karne wali thi?_

_Kavin- Woh toh tumhe khud hi pata hoga na._

_Purvi- So jaao._

**_She stood up, but he pulled her towards him so she fell on top of him._**

_Purvi- Kavin, kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Wohi jo tum kar rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Main kuch nahi kar rahi thi, okay?_

_Kavin- Not okay... Aaj suhagraat hai humara._

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Kavin- Toh...? Kya tumhe nahi pata ki aaj kya karte hain?_

_Purvi- Tum toh so rahe the na?_

_Kavin- Nahi, main toh tumhara intezaar kar raha tha. Suhagraat ke din tumhe kaise chod sakta hoon?_

**_She blushed and he made her laid beside him. He laid over her and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kavin..._

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Tum hamesha mujhe aise hi pyaar karte rehna._

_Kavin- Of course karunga, Pagal._

_Purvi- Aur hamesha aise hi mujhe pagal bolte rehna._

_Kavin- Bura laga kya? Main toh pyaar se bol raha hoon._

_Purvi- Bahut accha lagta hai jab tum mujhe pagal kehte ho toh._

_Kavin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- But tumhe bhi promise karna hoga ki tum bhi hamesha mujhe aise hi pyaar karti rahogi._

_Purvi- Wada, Kavin. Sirf iss janam mein hi nahi, agle 7 janam tak main sirf aur sirf tumse hi pyaar karungi. I love you._

_Kavin- I love you, too._

**_He kissed her forehead and slowly started kissing her all over. They spent the night in each other's arms. After 3 years, Purvi gave birth to a baby boy and they lived happily forever._**

* * *

**_A/N- The end, guys! Boring laga ho toh i am really sorry. Story kaisa laga, yeh zaroor batana.! Bye and take care of urself._**


End file.
